Defying Fate
by David Knight
Summary: In the darkness of Hueco Mundo, Rukia, Ulquiorra and Nel discover new powers from their pasts that will change the scope of the war with Aizen for both sides...as well as themselves.
1. P1: She Who Inherits His Will

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own anything of Bleach save this story. I hope you enjoy this. It's taken me six months to finally get the ball moving on this one._

_The following prologue takes place during Chapter 269 and from here on out everything starts to change._

**Defying Fate  
****By David Knight**

**Prologue One: She Who Inherits His Will**

Kuchiki Rukia looked over at the space that had been were Aaroniero Arleri, the Ninth Espada, had been until he simply dissolved into nothingness. Not even a corpse was left to mark his passing. As far as the universe was concerned, there was only her in this room. Only she was still alive.

And yet all she wanted to do was rest. She was so tired.

_Don't die. You must absolutely never die alone._

Those were the words that Kaien-dono told her over and over again. But it was so hard to think.

_I know what it means to be alone,_ Rukia thought. _The loneliness of being held captive.__ The happiness of being saved by my nakama... and the horror of all the pain they endured just to rescue me._ She started to move, yet even as she did so she felt her eyelids falling down and her strength failing. "Don't worry... Inoue... I'll... be right there..." She crawled closer, yet saw that the entrance was simply so far away.

And then, she fell to the ground, lifeless, her spirit energy dropping faster than a plane crashing to the ground until finally, her grip on the broken Sode no Shirayuki was non-existent.

Kuchiki Rukia had died.

Alone.

"Baka. You never listen, do you Kuchiki?"

----

Rukia opened her eyes immediately, taking stock of her situation and her surroundings. She was in the same room she had been. The same place where she had fought that... _abomination_ that had been, in part, Kaien-dono.

_And now he's dead...and so am I._

Immediately something hard hit her in the back of the head, sending her face crashing into the ground. She got up quickly, an angry look on her face.

"Bastard! Who do you think you..." her anger faded into horror. She now felt this nightmare would never end.

"Didn't I tell you to never die alone Kuchiki?" Kaien Shiba asked, a smirk on his face. He was dressed not in Espada clothes, but in the vice captain uniform she remembered him in.

"...Why..." was the soft reply from the female Shinigami.

"Eh?" Kaien asked.

"WHY DON'T YOU DIE ESPADA!" Rukia screamed. Raising what was left her zanpakuto, she tried to stab the man in the face only to have her attempt blocked effortlessly.

"Sorry, but I'm not Aaroniero," Kaien replied.

"And you think I'm going to believe you're Kaien!" Rukia snapped, sickened beyond belief at how Kaien's memory had been defaced by Aizen and his Hollow allies.

Kaien simply smiled. "Now, did I ever say I was _Kaien_, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia froze in her rage, wondering what was going on. "Who... or what are you? If you are not Kaien, or the Espada..."

'Kaien' simply smiled, bending down to look at her. "Come now, Kuchiki-san. You're a bright girl. Not a genius, but you are bright. How many souls did you see in your fight with the Ninth Espada? How many parts of the past do you blame yourself for, even though you bear no responsibility for them?"

He patted her on the head affectionately. "Wherever Kaien was, I was. We always watched over you, right until the end."

It took a moment, but when she realized it, Rukia's eyes widened as she spoke the word she never thought she would never hear come out of her mouth.

"Nejibana."

"Bingo. Give the princess a Chappy the Rabbit," Nejibana said with a smile. A smile just like Kaien's.

It made Rukia feel joy and despair. "Why… why do you look like Kaien-dono? Why don't you look like―?"

"What I was when Kaien was my king?" Nejibana finished her question. "When Metastacia broke me, absorbed me into himself, I lost my original form. I became transient. I only survived because I latched onto Kaien, even after his soul was pulled here to Hueco Mundo. I could not abandon him." He lowered his eyes. "Even when we were devoured by the Espada. By that time, Kaien's soul was very much next nothing. Instead of me protecting him, he chose to protect me."

"Why?"

"I've spent all these years asking myself that. I tried to ask what was left of Kaien the same question," Nejibana said somberly as he opened his eyes. "You should know this: when you killed the Espada, you set Kaien's soul free."

Rukia let out a sigh. Again, she had ended Kaien's existence. This time though, she could safely say it was for the better. She looked back at Nejibana. "If I cleansed Kaien-dono's soul, why are you here?"

"What was left of Kaien had a small amount of influence over the Espada. This influence could only be used in a moment when Aaroniero was not aware and was taking Kaien's own image to taunt his enemies," Nejibana explained. "You see, Kaien knew of Aizen's war, and that the Arrancar who had devoured us would kill Shinigami. Kaien would hate himself for being unable to do anything. It would be hell for the both of us to sit and watch ourselves murder and devour Shinigami. So Kaien readied and watched for a fight, and waited for the moment he knew he could hold Aaroniero back, even if it was just for a second. It was the second needed to kill him."

Rukia's eyes widened as she realized what he meant. "Then... it was because of Kaien-dono that I was able to kill the Espada?"

"Maybe you could have killed him without Kaien's help. Maybe not. But with you there Kuchiki, he worked his ass off to make sure you didn't get killed," Nejibana said, his face morphing into a scowl. "And here you are, wasting what he gave you! Even now as we speak!"

Rukia stared at the image of her friend and mentor before looking down. "What can I do? I don't have anything left to hold on..."

_SLAP!_

"Are you that stupid to give up? If you die, what happens to those who care about you?" Nejibana roared. "Are you ready to let them suffer in hell? To let them mourn your death wailing and screaming! Is that what you want?"

"Do you think I want to die!" Rukia snapped back, irate. "Do you think I don't realize now that I'm between life and death and this is just some dream place? My body is just behind me, I know that much," she said turning around to see her glazed-over eyes and Sode no Shirayuki held limply in her right hand. "I don't have any choice, any..." Rukia trailed off as she saw something she could not believe.

Less than a foot away from her battered and motionless form was the released form of Nejibana.

"You _do_ have a choice Kuchiki-san," Nejibana said simply, his hand gripping her shoulder. "You fight to live. We fight to live."

Rukia looked at Nejibana as if he had grown a second head. "_We_?"

Nejibana smirked. "Don't tell me you haven't heard of shinigami taking other shinigami's zanpakutos now?" He saw Rukia's eyes become as wide as dinner plates. "You have inherited Kaien's heart. Now, you should inherit his weapon." His gaze drifted from hers. "Assuming..."

"Assuming what?" Rukia asked.

"Assuming you want a damaged zanpakuto like me," Nejibana said simply, a tinge of sorrow in his voice. "I am not pure like Sode no Shirayuki. Though I am myself at my core, part of me still has remnants of the Espada's stench. I cannot say if you take me, there will not be consequenc―" His words were stopped by a hand to his lips and the defiant look of a bold, noble Shinigami.

"Kaien-dono gave what he had to save you. You gave what you had to help me. You are not damaged. You are you. I am me." Rukia said with conviction as she grasped the hilt of her own zanpakuto, it glowed white under her small fingertips. "And Shirayuki agrees with me."

Nejibana stared at the girl before cracking a smile. "I don't think I'll have any problems with you being my Queen... _Kuchiki-sama_," he said in a teasing tone.

"Baka," Rukia said with a half smile, rolling her eyes as she looked back at her body. It was time to stop existing here in this place of life and death. She was still alive. She still had hope. She still people that cared for her.

She would not let them down.

-----

In the waking world, Rukia's body looked as dead as any other corpse.

And then life suddenly flared in it.

Rukia screamed in agony. The pain was overwhelming.

_Was it better to be dead?_ She asked herself for a second before instantly regretting it. _Being dead can wait. I want to live! I want to live to be with the ones who love me! Who I love!_

With each statement she clawed her way, painstakingly closer to Nejibana. "But most of all..." she ground out as she put her hands on the blade. "I WILL NOT DIE ALONE!"

She stared at the sword before saying what had to be said.

"Nejibana, I accept your offer, your words and your vow. I accept you as my zanpakuto. From now until the day I die, you belong to me!"

Light came, but it was not white.

It was black. All Rukia could see until she passed out was an all-consuming darkness.

-----

Nejibana's dark light surrounded Rukia, wrapping around her like black bands of fabric, binding her in place.

What would happen now... would be up to only the gods.

End Prologue One

_Author's Notes: The Second Prologue I will have up within seven days. After that, the main story will begin. If you thought this prologue was entertaining, wait until you see who the second one features._


	2. P2: Out of Darkness, Into the Light

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own anything of Bleach save this story. I hope you enjoy this. It's taken me six months to finally get the ball rolling on this one. __The following prologue takes place after Chapter 278._

**Defying Fate  
****By David Knight**

**Prologue Two: Out of Darkness, Into the Light**

Darkness.

In _negación_, that was all there was.

You were stuck in a single pillar of light, twice the width of your body and you stared out at the endless black void, apparently all alone in the whole of existence.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Quatro Espada, had only one thought.

"Foolishness," he muttered. Grimmjow had over stepped his bounds this time. To use his personal _Caja__ Negación_ on him, just for the simple act of fighting that boy. "Absolute foolishness."

Grimmjow thought it would take him three hours to escape, yet Ulquiorra would escape from this field in less than thirty minutes. He would then kill the disobedient Espada, as well as the Shinigami representative, and take the human girl back to Aizen-sama before she was harmed. He did not have time to play around.

Ulquiorra put his strength into his right fist, ramming it into the field. He knew it wouldn't break on the first try, but it would crack and bend.

To his surprise, it did neither.

"What?" the Quatro Espada blinked. This was… unexpected. He threw more force into it this time, hitting the field again.

There was nothing. Not even the slightest indication that it had moved.

Ulquiorra frowned. "Unacceptable."

He realized that he was wasting his time and decided to go right to what he should have used from the beginning. He stretched out his hand, his fingertips touching the energy field.

"Gran Rey Cero," he said his emotionless tone, using the Espada level technique to force his way out. He knew the _negación_ was not strong enough to hold against _this_. He would be free of this prison sooner than he had estimated.

To his shock however, the field stood firm against his powerful assault.

"Impossible." Ulquiorra tried harder now, convinced the field would buckle and break under the increased power.

Instead, the Cero rebounded, striking the Fourth Espada so quickly that he had no time to even brace himself against his own attack.

An attack that made him do something he had not done once, ever since becoming a Vasto Lorde.

Scream.

For almost a full minute, Ulquiorra was engulfed by his own unrelenting power until he finally managed to dispel it. He fell to his knees, still reeling from the pain.

"Impossible," he panted. "There should at least be a crack in the field." He looked up and saw nothing. "There's not even a fracture."

He stared for a while at his golden cylinder of a cage before coming to the obvious conclusion. "This is not a normal _negación_."

Grimmjow.

He had to have had his _Caja__ Negación_ altered in order for this to happen. A normal _Caja__ Negación_ could not hold Ulquiorra in this manner. There was only one person he knew that had skill such as this and he wouldn't care at all.

"Szayel." He muttered. It was no secret he and the Eighth did not get along. Still, there was no way that he could have specifically made this for Ulquiorra. However, Ulquiorra knew Grimmjow. When he wanted something, he'd damn all others in his path. This modified _negación_ would be just what he would need to get exactly what he wanted while keeping any higher Espada out of the way.

Szayel would have done as Grimmjow asked, not because of Grimmjow's higher rank, but because the prospect of creating a _Caja__ Negación_ that could permanently trap even an Espada was something that Szayel could use to his own benefit.

Or for his own plans.

It was no secret among the Espada that Szayel was not particularly fond of Aizen-sama, despite his claims. Only his 'loyalty' to the cause and his valuable research kept him alive and in the ranks of his brethren.

"He will pay as well," Ulquiorra muttered as he placed his hand on his zanpakuto. He detested the fact that he been brought so low as to use his sword to break out of a simple barrier. In one swift motion he had unsheathed it and prepared to say the words that would bring him to his full power. Then he would give judgment unto those who had done this to him.

Silence.

Nothing but silence came until Ulquiorra finally realized, holding his sword out in the air, that no words were coming from his mouth.

"Ridiculous. Why have I not changed? I know my sword's name. It's... " silence. "It is..." silence again. "IT IS―"

In one violent swing, Ulquiorra slashed at the field with his zanpakutō.

Nothing happened.

He swung again and then again and again, each time yielding no results. And with each downward arc of his weapon, the emotionless mask he had worn since his transformation from Vasto Lorde to Arrancar began to rupture.

"Why! Why won't this break! This field should shatter! I cannot be imprisoned like a common hollow!" He stopped swinging; staring at his sword with narrowed eyes, showing sparks of emotion. "Why! Why can't I say your name! You are not a shinigami's weapon! You're just my power! Just my true self! YOU _ARE_ ME!"

_'You are half right.'_

In one abrupt moment, Ulquiorra dropped his zanpakuto and stared down at it. "What. What in the name of ..."

_'If you even say that bastard shinigami's name with the reverence reserved for a god one more time I will scream until I make you open your eyes, you foolish puppet.'_

The fury that showed on Ulquiorra's face was unmistakable. "How dare you talk about Aizen-sama like that!"

_'How dare you idolize a shinigami like a god,'_ the voice returned. _'Were they not your enemies? Were they not the ones that killed so many of your fellow hollows? Have not fought and killed many of them in kind?'_

Ulquiorra froze then. That much was true. "Yes... but Aizen-sama..."

_'STOP SAYING THAT NAME!'_ the voice boomed, the sheer volume causing the Espada to fall down, even in the tightly enclosed space. _'Have you lost that much dignity? Have you fallen so far that you have forgotten? Forgotten the subordinates who followed you? Who served you? WHO DIED FOR _YOU!_'_

"My... subordinates?" Ulquiorra blinked. Yes. Espada had subordinates to serve under them. All but him. He hadn't felt the need to have any...

_'I am talking about **your** subordinates! The ones that served you as a Vasto Lorde!'_ The voice screamed out, sounding absolutely disgusted with Ulquiorra. _'You allowed the_ _Exequias__ to kill __Cirucci __and let __Szayel__ desecrate her corpse for his research. You even passed by her body and felt nothing!'_

"Cir...Cirucci?" Ulquiorra asked. His mind thinking back. The Privaron Espada defeated by the last of the Quincys? What reason would he find for attachment to someone like...

_I will protect Ulquiorra-sama with my life!_

His head snapped up as the thought flashed across his mind like a fleeting crack of lightning.

"Ulquiorra-sama?" The honorific did not feel right to him, and yet he knew he had heard it before.

_'You are starting to get it now, aren't you puppet?'_

Ulquiorra frowned and picked up his sword, staring at it. "Why do you call me 'puppet'"

He heard laughter answer him. _'Because that is what you are now. A puppet who willingly gave his strings to a shinigami.'_

"Silence," Ulquiorra growled, his anger, actual anger, was beginning to build.

_'Why must I be silent to a traitor to his own race? Serving a shinigami like a loyal dog? I bet he must scratch you behind the ears like a human does his pet?'_ There was a pause followed by another derisive laugh. _'Maybe you aren't even a puppet any more. Maybe you are Aizen's pet.'_

"Silence," Ulquiorra growled, his grip tightening on his sword.

_'Or maybe, you're just his bitch.'_

"ENOUGH!" Ulquiorra roared, throwing his zanpakuto against the field before firing a _cero_ at in as the raging fury consumed him.

The blast hit the sword in mid-air, reflecting off of it. It hit him squarely in the face, hurting him dearly as he hit the back of the negation field. White-hot pain that he was unprepared for blazed across his body at the contact. Ulquiorra fell too his knees. Frustrated, confused.

And _angry_.

"WHY!" he shouted, slamming his fists into the ground. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!"

_'And now what are you going to do, you sniveling fool? Complain about your problems until you become even more of a pathetic weakling than you are right now?'_

"SHUT UP!" Ulquiorra roared, his anger giving way to pure unadulterated rage. He had never felt like this in his entire life.

He was no one's pet. No one's toy at all. He was his own being. He lived for himself! He lived for...

_FLASH._

It was there. Right in front of his face for a moment.

But all that is needed in life is just one solitary moment to open your eyes to the truth.

'_Now_,' the voice said simply. '_Now_ _you understand. Don't you?'_

Ulquiorra said nothing. He stared at the ground. He spoke no words, uttered no sounds, did not even seem to breath for the longest of times until finally, he broke his silence.

"I am… a traitor to my people."

'_Only because HE made you this way.__ It is because of Aizen that you have become like this. You are weak, you are flawed. It is because of him that you are not who you are supposed to be.'_

"He thought of everything... didn't he?" Ulquiorra said like a defeated man.

This time the voice spoke with an ominous chuckle. '_Almost_.'

Ulquiorra's head lifted, his eyes seemed to have regained life as he asked, "What?"

'_What are you willing to risk?_' the voice asked the Espada. _'Are you willing to risk everything to escape this hell you are in?'_

"Yes."

_'Even if it means killing yourself?'_the voice asked with amusement. '_Would you be willing to kill yourself in order to free yourself from the hold Aizen has over you?'_

Ulquiorra stared at his zanpakuto for some time before understanding came across his face. "...I am not even real. Not this me." He picked up the sword and looked at it. "So then it does not matter if I live. Only that I die."

For a moment Ulquiorra looked out into the blackness and thought about Aizen. About how he had pledged his absolute loyalty to the Shinigami, believing that he would bring the Arrancar to greatness. All because he had no fear.

It was a lie.

If Aizen did not have fear, then why would he have done THIS to him instead of outright killing him?

"All this time, I have acted like a beaten dog," Ulquiorra said, looking out into the blackness beyond the barrier before gripping his zanpakuto hard. "Then it should be fitting that my last act of obedient life is..."

In one swift motion, Ulquiorra stabbed himself through the chest, in the most vital part of his body which would cause death.

"Disobedience," Ulquiorra breathed out, falling to his knees, feeling his life ebbing away swiftly.

Yet, the world did not become darker.

It became brighter.

All of the darkness around him swirled slowly to become a blinding white. The light, swelled filling the entire dimension, the barrier crumbling weakly as it continued to expand, filling the world with its pure and lustrous fire.

Ulquiorra had only one last thought.

"It's… beautiful."

End Prologue 2

_Author's Notes: Well this went by a lot quicker than seven days now didn't it? Rukia and Ulquiorra's prologues are now completed. We will be moving to the main story now, picking up around the end of Chapter 289 in the manga. So for Chapter 1, expect to see Ichigo, Orihime, __Nnoitra__, Tesla and Nell... but don't think they are the ONLY ones who will show up._


	3. Ch1: Surprise, Surprise

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything of Bleach save this story. I hope you enjoy this. It's taken me six months to finally get the ball rolling on this one. This chapter takes place during Chapter 290 and from hear on out, I will be deviating from what ever Kubo does for the Manga (With possible exceptions depending on the particulars, it all depends)._

_For now sit back and enjoy the show._

**Defying Fate  
****By David Knight**

**Chapter One: Surprise, Surprise**

Fear.

That was what Nel Tu felt as she stared at the sight before her.

Despite the fact that she was an Arrancar, she was just a little girl! It was just too much. She liked Ichigo a lot, and had seen him go through so many Arrancar to get to this point. He had even managed to beat the Sixth Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

But that's when _he_ came.

Nnoitra. The Fifth Espada.

She ran behind a boulder as absolute terror filled her at the mere sight of him.

Ichigo couldn't do anything; he was too drained from fighting Grimmjow. Nnoitra's Fracción Tesla had taken hold of Orihime. Nel clutched her scarred head in her hands, her pudgy feet digging into the dirt. She didn't want to― _couldn't_― deal with them at all.

That was when Tesla blasted the boulder she was hiding under... and Nnoitra began to torment her.

He had claimed that _she_ had been an Espada.

She had screamed her denial, it couldn't be true. The Fifth went to attack her but Ichigo went to protect her... or at least he tried to.

The Fifth could not be stopped. Ichigo could not circumvent his desire to grab Nel by the head and squeeze so hard, all while laughing horribly in her face.

Again Ichigo came to her rescue, only to trade places with her.

Nnoitra was manhandling him, breaking his right arm in his vice-like grip while Nell was lying powerless on the ground so far away. He hit Ichigo over and over again, blood splattering the ground like rain.

She couldn't take it. She couldn't take being so terrified and so helpless, unable to do anything at all.

She had to do _something_. Ichigo's name tore from her throat in an agonizing scream.

It was then she realized no one was moving. In fact, no one had been moving for a while now.

"Wha--wha is going on?" Nel asked aloud.

"How ironic is this. I wake up because of a Shinigami."

Nel scuttled backward until she hit a rock wall as a figure came out of the undulating mist that had been slowing expanding to fill the dark space she found herself in. At first she thought it was the Fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, just by the uniform the figure was wearing.

But when she saw the face, her eyes widened, seeing her own face in a mirror, only she looked… older. "Who... who..."

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank, the former Fifth Espada." the woman said. "I am you. I am who you used to be."

"What...what are you..." Nel asked as Neliel put her hands on her head in a characteristic gesture that contained a measured grace which was lacking when the young Nel did it.

"You still ask too many questions," Neliel said shaking her head. "Let me ask you the question this time. Do you want to remember?"

"Remember?"

"Who you were. I've appeared twice since you've forgotten, and both times you decided to remain as a child. Wanting to forget everything, forget the war, forget about your pain," Neliel said softly as she lowered her head. "But most of all, to forget about 'him'."

"If I remember... what happens to me?" Nel asked.

"If you remember, you will become me but will also be you," Neliel said holding out her hands. "Do you want to remember?"

Nel thought it over. Her older self said there was pain involved. She had been asked to remember before but it had been so terrible she had still wanted to forget.

But then there was Ichigo. _He's the only friend besides my brothers I really have. He stood up for me. Protected me even though we just met..._

The little girl's face became set and determined.

"Yes," she said firmly, the faint lisp causing her older self to smile softly. "I want to remember."

Neliel simply smiled. "Then remember... YOU SHALL!" In a scream that sounded like a chorus of a thousand crows, her form turned into just that. The crows pelted straight at Nel, carrying her upwards until she was lifted ten feet into the air.

The crows sharp beaks pecked at her relentlessly until suddenly, the black-feathered birds began to enter into her body. With each crow, a different image flashed before her. A battle which ended with blood on her hands, a fallen hollow, a fallen Shinigami, a human torn a part. Horrific images paraded across her mind's eyes. She felt like she wanted to scream but couldn't because something was holding it back.

But even with the horrible images, she felt images that gave her such joy. Being an Adjuchas, kneeling in front of him, the Vasto Lorde that she served.

Then came Aizen.

Aizen the supposed Savior.

Aizen the world wrecker.

Aizen. The man that ruined her lorde by convincing other Vasto Lordes to come to his side.

The name blazed with caustic hatred in her soul.

And finally, there was Nnoitra.

The man who had stabbed her in the back.

The man who had violated her.

The man who had raped her in every single way possible.

The man who...

Upon remembering this, Nel let out a blood curdling shriek, an explosion erupted, dissipating the swirling mist, lighting the darkness.

And time resumed for her.

-----

Nnoitra blinked when the explosion of dust occurred, forgetting about Ichigo entirely as he let go of the shinigami's hand.

Ichigo himself was gathering his strength. He had no idea what was going on or what had happened to Nel. As he looked towards the explosion he did see someone there, kneeling on the ground.

_What_ _the_... he asked himself, his eyes widening in disbelief.

And apparently, Nnoitra was thinking the exact same thing. Tesla and Orihime were mirroring the staggered expression Ichigo was sure was splayed across his own features. Even Grimmjow appeared surprised.

Nel was on one knee. Only she looked like she had aged from five to twenty five in a single instant. Her clothes hung off of her in taters but thankfully she was not nude, the fabric covered her breasts and waist. Her cartoon-like skull now looked more realistic and much more intimidating. Her appearance however, was nowhere near as frightening as the expression on her face. Her once large and innocent eyes held murder in them.

"Nnoitra..." And in an instance she was gone.

"What?" Nnoitra blinked, unable to track her movement. Suddenly he felt her spiritual pressure right behind him. He turned on his heel―

"GRAN REY CERO!" the green-haired Arrancar roared as the Cero blast roared from her palms, hitting her intended target dead on. Nnoitra was engulfed by the explosion which sent him crashing into the nearby mountain.

"Nnoitra-sama!" Tesla screamed, throwing Orihime down before charging at the one who had attacked his master, completely forgetting about anyone in the area.

Ichigo darted in front of him, as his injuries cried out in protest. He drew forth his hollow mask.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Unprepared for this sudden interference, Tesla was engulfed by it and was sent flying into the nearest rock wall, a crack echoing horribly upon his impact. He slid down to the ground, unconscious.

Ichigo's mask crumbled into nothing as he fell to his knees. _At least, _he thought ruefully,_ I was able to manage that._

"Ichigo."

The Shinigami representative wearily moved his head the fraction of an inch that was required to face the green-haired woman. "Are you alright, Ichigo?" she asked with a look in her eyes that he knew.

"_Nel_?" Ichigo asked, dumfounded.

"It's Neliel," she corrected before dropping to her own knees and hugging Ichigo for all he was worth. "But all my friends get to call me Nel. It's so very cute isn't it?" she said before breaking the embrace, smiling at the surprised look on his face. "And _you_ are _so_ cute looking like that, Strawberry Boy."

"Someone put me out of my misery already..." Grimmjow groaned from the side. "If I have to see any more this... this sickening show..." he turned to the side, hacking up blood. His injuries from Noitora were bad, not to mention his fight with Ichigo.

Grimmjow would have said more until he saw Nel looking down at him with a very creepy grin. "You can do one of two things. Shut up and try to stay alive, or keep talking and I'll just eat you right now, which in your condition would not be a hard thing for me to do." She took a moment to take in his shocked expression before turning around, her features becoming serious. "Have fun deciding."

Nel walked over to Inoue, picking her up gently by the shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Can you still heal?"

"Eh?" Orihime asked. She was trying to process so much of this now. Orihime didn't really know much about Nel, except that she had helped Kurosaki-kun. But to find out she had been an Espada, was a little girl, and now looked like ... _Isn't this sort of how __Yoruichi__-san was with Kurosaki-kun?_ she thought to herself.

"Stop spacing out human!" Neliel shouted at Inoue. "Any minute now he'll be back. I need you to heal my mask!"

"Eh? Heal your mask?" Orihime repeated, her eyes scanning over the large crack that dominated its surface.

"I can't even feel my zanpakuto," Neliel said seriously. "And without that..."

Orihime glanced at Ichigo who nodded. "Do it, Inoue," he said with small smile. "It's Nel, after all."

Orihime turned back to Nell and called out to her power. "Lily. Shun'ō. Sōten Kisshun. I reject!"

Neliel watched as two of the jewel-like petals in Orihime's hair pins became fairy-like creatures, bathing her head in a golden light. Almost immediately, she could feel a difference. "So this is your power... amazing. I could understand why that bastard Aizen wants it so badly."

"So you don't like Aizen either?" Orihime asked, her grey eyes wide. "Even though you were an Espada?"

Neliel's eyes narrowed. "I only became one of 'his' Espada just so one day I'd have the chance to get behind the man, take his head in my hands and devour his soul."

Orihime almost broke the healing field at this pronouncement. She could tell without looking that even Ichigo wasn't sure what to think of that. They all turned as a snicker sounded. It was Grimmjow laughing, despite his pain.

"What's so funny?"

"That the brat _was_ actually an Espada," Grimmjow chuckled. "She surprising you with her true nature, Shinigami?"

Ichigo turned his head away. "Considering what Aizen's done to us, I don't think I'd mind having his soul get devoured. It might stop him from getting reincarnated even if he did die."

Grimmjow simply smirked at that. "Well there really is a hollow in you, isn't there?"

"How come _you_ didn't know she was an ex-Espada," Ichigo asked the fallen Sixth Espada, finding it oddly amusing (albeit slightly creepy) that they were having this conversation.

"When I became Espada, Nnoitra was already the Fifth," Grimmjow replied. Suddenly the ground began to shake. "And speaking of him..."

The ground shook as if they had suddenly been beset by an earthquake. Nnoitra had literally jumped down into the ground less than ten feet away from Neliel, cracking the earth in his wake. The tremors were so bad that Inoue lost her balance, the healing broken.

Nel made no move at all, not even to face the enraged Espada, whose knuckles were white they were gripping his weapon so hard. "That was impossible!" Nnoitra shouted. "You shouldn't be able to use Gran Rey Cero anymore! You are **not** Espada!"

Neliel turned her head side ways, a cocky smile on her face. "When we become Espada, we learn the technique. When we are taken out of the Espada yet are still alive, we remember the technique. We are just told **not** to use it if we ever hope to return to the Espada for if we do use it, we will be hunted down and punished by the Exequias." She frowned and glared at him with a look that could melt steel. "Does it look like I care about what Aizen-bastard thinks about me, traitor?"

"YOU BITCH!" Nnoitra snarled, swinging his zanpaktō right at Nel's head.

His swing was met with a clank instead of metal cleaving through flesh.

His eyes went wide as he saw Neliel turn around, saw the scar on her mask had vanished, but the one on her face still stood out in sharp relief.

In her hands, he saw _it_.

Silver-white blade, silver colored hilt shaped like two crescent moons back-to-back. He'd never forget it, espcially since he broke _it_ when broke _her_.

"I have my zanpakuto once more. And this time, it will not be broken," Neliel vowed.

"Pet-sama healed your injuries, didn't she?!" Nnoitra accused, looking right at Orihime with hatred in his eyes. "Damn you! I'll rape you for this, bitch! As long as you aren't dead, Aizen-sama doesn't care what condition you are in!"

Orihime looked very frightened at this pronouncement. Ichigo in turn wanted to kick Nnoitra for saying that but at the moment he couldn't even lift himself off of the ground, let alone wield his zanpakuto.

"Girl, heal Ichigo while I deal with this traitor," Neliel said, her smirk widening. "It shouldn't take me long to dispose of him, but it never hurts to cover all the bases."

"You stinking whore," Nnoitra growled. He had forgotten how much this woman got under his skin, how easily she pissed him off. "You think you can kill me now after all this time?" He pressed down with his weapon, having an advantage over Nel in strength.

"I don't think," Neliel sneered as her zanpakuto suddenly extended like a whip, striking Nnoitra in his left shoulder, forcing him to move back. "I know!"

She charged, swinging her zanpakuto around. Ichigo saw her blade was a combination of a whip and a sword. She could swing it around, control its movement and it would strike anywhere. The weapon could even coil around its target, like a man-crushing Python.

For now though, he moved as quickly to where Orihime was. Grimmjow might be a non-factor at the moment being close to death, but Tesla could wake up at any moment and Ichigo wasn't sure he could take him in his current state. He needed Orihime to heal him and fast.

Who knew if other Espada were watching.

-----

"Well well, isn't _this_ interesting," Halibel said, smiling behind her collar.

"Interesting how, Halibel-sama?" Sun-Sun asked.

"Other than this seeming like it's going to be one short fight," Mira Rose interjected with a chuckle. "I mean, Nnoitra isn't going to lose to someone like..." She immediately shut up when she saw the look in Halibel's eyes. She looked like she was ready to consume her. Not kill her, but _devour_ her.

Apache picked up on that. "You know the woman, Halibel-sama?"

"I don't expect _you_ to know who she is. You three were born after she was stabbed in the back and raped by Nnoitra," the lone female Espada said with a guarded tone. "And when I mean stabbed in the back, I mean literally stabbed in the back. As you all know I have no love for Nnoitra. It's because of my higher ranking as one of the Three that I can enjoy making his life miserable."

All three of her Fracción took those words to heart and smiled wickedly. "So then, it would be wrong of us to help him and Tesla out, right?" Mira Rose asked.

Halibel nodded. "If asked, we'll simply say we were looking for the intruders. For now, let's simply watch this fight develop. With any luck, that fool will get himself killed or eaten. After that, we can simply pick up the pieces ourselves."

"And what about Grimmjow?" Apache asked. "Do we kill him or let Aizen-sama deal with him?"

"I haven't decided yet. I'll take this fight to decide on that matter."

As her Fracción turned their attention to the fight, Halibel took a moment to gather her thoughts.

_Neliel. I really am amazed you are alive. You were one of the best. Just like your Lorde, before..._

She shook her head. It would do no good to think of how things were. She accepted becoming one of Aizen's artificial Arrancar, not out of loyalty to the Shinigami, but because it was necessary. Once he came, everything changed for their race. You had to pick a side and if you were on the wrong side, like Nel's Lorde had been... death would have been preferable compared to what Aizen did to you.

She picked Aizen's side, just like Neliel had. Nel had done it out of revenge, hoping for her shot to stab him in the back. Unfortunately, Nnoitra had given her the favor first.

Halibel, on the other hand, she had patience. One day, Aizen would do something stupid. _And on that day, _she swore silently to Aizen, _**you**__ will be the one who is conquered, Shinigami. _

-----

"Damn you! Stay still you bitch!" Nnoitra growled, swinging his massive scythe at Neliel who continued to move with a dancer's gait around his thrusts. She struck whenever she had a chance, swiping her blade at Nnoitra. No matter how fast he could move, he still wasn't fast enough to evade her. Nel's attacks always cut into his iron hard skin.

"Not so easy is it, traitor?" Neliel sneered. "Fighting someone equal to or stronger than you was always too much work. You always enjoyed picking on the weaklings. After all, that is what you are, a weakling."

"Weak... WEAKLING!" Nnoitra roared. "YOU LITTLE SHIT! I AM THE STRONGEST ESPADA! GRAN REY CERO!"

"Gran Rey Cero!" Neliel countered the attack at the same time, the two attacks exploding upon contact, dust filling the air.

Nel closed her eyes and stood at attention, listening. The noise was swift and quiet, but she heard it all the same. Her sword clashed with Nnoitra's scythe. Nel laughed derisively as she saw the glare of hate and frustration in his face.

"Why? Why the hell can you hold your own against me, damn it?!" Nnoitra demanded.

"You have always relied on that big ass scythe of yours for power. You hardly ever throw Ceros, preferring to stab someone in the back quietly and rotate the blade for good measure," Neliel returned mockingly him. "I can read you like a book, traitor!"

"Why do you call me a traitor?" Nnoitora growled. "If anyone's a traitor, it will be you, siding with the Shinigami, Pet-sama, and the soon to be former Sixth Espada."

Neliel's face went from joyfully playful to deadly serious in a split second. "Those crimes mean absolutely nothing, when you compare it to the crime of taking orders from a Shinigami. A Shinigami whose ultimate goal will lead to the enslavement of our race yet you gleefully call him 'Aizen-sama'," she said, looking as if the thought made her want to wretch.

"I became an Espada just so I'd have the chance to take his head and avenge my Lorde! My Lorde whom I served for so long, who I knew was loyal to our race, who would never betray us... UNLIKE YOU!" Nel roared as her sword sprang to life, curling around her like a vine with razors for thorns.

She leaped over Nnoitra's scythe when it swung at her next, her body crashing into his, her zanpakuto digging into his flesh.

Still, Nnoitra refused to scream, but this made only Nell smile in a rather sadistic way. "You refuse to scream, do you? Why don't I try and fix that?"

Coiling her zanpakuto around him, Nel yanked the Fifth Espada to her, her teeth digging into the tender flesh of his left shoulder. She tore her head back, ripping out a chunk of flesh and bone.

Nnoitra's scream echoed through the area. He raised his right hand to fire a quick Cero at Nel but it passed through nothing but air.

"Now do you understand how I felt when you did that to me as you raped me you bastard?" Neliel spat with venom, her voice coming from behind Nnoitra. Her free hand reaching up to touch her right shoulder, lifting up the fabric to show an old scar in the shape of teeth marks. "Every single scar I have on my body has been caused by two people. Myself, training to make myself stronger so I could fight in the service of my Lorde… and you."

Her eyes narrowed. "Did you honestly think that I would forget for forever? I am going to make you suffer, you bastard. Suffer for all the pain, all the torment that you caused me. And only when I feel that your debt has been paid," her lips curved into a smile as her eyes took on devilish glint, "only then am I going to devour your black soul, consume your power and use it to help me take Aizen-bastard's head, stick it on a pike and place it where everyone in Hueco Mundo can see it."

Nnoitra held his bleeding shoulder, glaring at her. He had been wrong before. She was infinitely worse than what she had been before he had stabbed her in the back. And how she spoke about Aizen-sama...

"That is it. I told myself I would never release for a mere woman, not even you, but it looks like I'm going to have to break that promise," He then smirked evilly. "You should have killed me when you could have, _if_ you could have. Now, you are going to die." He gripped his scythe tightly. "Humiliate, Violador!"

Nnoitra's zanpakuto glowed brightly as it changed form, moving over his body. Armor clasped itself over his lean muscle; his fingers became long, miniature scythe blades, as had even his own feet. The fan-like collar of his uniform had morphed into a second deadly scythe.

Neliel became disgusted. "I can see why that form suits you so well. You can easily tear off the clothes of whomever you want, all better to rape them."

"That is simply a hobby," Nnoitra sneered. "Violating the weak is what I do best."

"On that, we agree," Neliel stated, holding out her zanpaktō. "Declare, Gamuza."

Nothing.

Neliel looked at her weapon and stared. "Declare, Gamuza!"

Again there was no response.

She looked up only to get caught hard by a sweeping strike from Nnoitra's scythe-bladed hands. Only by blocking with her sword and her forearms prevented Nel from being impaled.

Even so, her arms took the full force of his 'fingers' as she was pinned against a rock wall. Nnoitra fixed her with his sadistic smile, which was followed by his hideous laugh.

"Weren't expecting that, were you? Guess Pet-sama didn't heal you right. You can't release now, can you?" Nnoitora sneered. Nel was doing her best to hold his weapons from digging further into her arms but saw the fan scythe moving. "Time for you to… split!" Nnoitora howled with glee as he brought his scythe down…

_CLANG!_

Nel heard the sound and knew it hadn't been her sword that had caused it. Someone else's had.

And looking at the familiar black coat, Nel knew exactly who it was.

-----

"You!" Nnoitra roared. That Shinigami was back again. Ruining his fun. "Didn't you learn the last time you can't beat me! Especially now that I have released!"

"Sorry," Ichigo said simply, as he put his right hand to his face and donned his hollow mask once more. "But I do believe **I** was your opponent." He sent a powerful kick right to Nnoitra's head, making him fall back. Nel fell to her knees as the dagger-like fingers released her with sickening squelch.

"Ichigo... thanks," Nel said gratefully. She hadn't been expecting to be unable to release. "The girl..."

"Her name is Orihime," he returned, his voice echoed with the slightly insane tone of a hollow though it retained Ichigo's conviction. "She healed me. Watch her."

"Don't kill the bastard. Cripple him. Ending his miserable life is my job," Nel said, using Sonido to move away, regretting that she had to pull out but knew it would be suicide for her to fight Nnoitra while Gamuza remained silent.

Nnoitra got up and looked at Ichigo with murder in his eyes. "You little shit. You think just because you got that mask on you can beat me? It took you fourteen minutes to beat Grimmjow and he was weaker than me!"

"Fourteen minutes eh?" Ichigo said, his voice showing amusement.

"What's so funny?" Nnoitra growled.

"Before that fight, I could only hold my mask for eleven _seconds_."

Nnoitra let his eyes widen upon hearing that admission before using all of his blades to block Ichigo's ridiculously quick attack.

"Let's see how long I can make it last _this_ time!"

**To Be Continued...**

_Author's Notes: Nnoitra's zanpakuto_ _Violador means Violator. Nel's zanpakuto_ _has been altered into her canon form save for the whip blade part. This has been done because I am keeping her canon release. Why she was unable to release will be explained later._

_Next Chapter, Ichigo vs Nnoitra Round 2 and Nel vs Tesla, with Halibel and her __Fracción watching on for the outcomes._


	4. Ch2: Battlefield Blues

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything of Bleach save this story, which is AU from the end of Chapter 290 and onward. I will be deviating from what ever Kubo does for the Manga (With possible exceptions, it all depends on the particulars.)_

_For now sit back and enjoy the show._

**Defying Fate  
****By David Knight**

**Chapter Two: Battlefield Blues**

Yoruichi Shihouin stormed down the stairs. She realized what had happened and there was only one thought running through her mind at the moment.

"Why, Yoruichi-san! How are you―"

Fist was met with face and Urahara Kisuke became reacquainted with the concept of gravity.

"Perhaps it was not my smartest move to walk right into that one," Urahara muttered as Yoruichi hauled him up by the front of his shirt, her purple hair whipping around in a dangerous manner with the motion.

"You IDIOT!" she roared. "Of all the _stupid_ things you've done―"

"Now, now, it's not that stupid," he started to say just before he was silenced by her glare.

"How is sending five people, no matter how skilled they are, into the heart of the enemy territory _not_ stupid!" Yoruichi demanded.

It wasn't that she did not have great respect for Ichigo and his unbelievable leaps in acquiring new skills and power. But sending him and his friends into Hueco Mundo, even if it was to get Orihime back, without even having an escape plan...

To Yoruichi, the former Special Forces Commander, it was a suicide mission.

More to the point, she knew that _Urahara_ knew it would be a suicide mission. She could not fathom why he would even allow them to go. If she put any attachment she had to the teens aside, Yoruichi acknowledged that from a professional standpoint, Urahara was willingly wasting people who would be valuable resources in the coming war.

"What is it that you aren't telling me?" Yoruichi asked.

"It's just a little feeling," Urahara said, standing up and adjusting his pinstriped hat. "I just have this feeling that they will survive." His grin slid back to his face. "I was just coming to find you. It seems that there's one stubborn girl who refuses to leave until she can be taught how to use her spiritual powers. Judging by her fighting style and personality, I believe that you're better suited to training her."

Yoruichi raised an elegant eyebrow as she turned around, guessing by the look on Urahara's face, that was where the girl was.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw her. "Isn't that...?"

"Yes."

"And you knocked her soul out of her body."

"She, unlike the two boys that followed her, refused to leave. She demanded I show her how to fight in order to help Orihime," Urahara said with a wave of his fan. "To be honest, I half expected her to beg me to help her back into her body after five minutes."

"How long has she been out of it?" Yoruichi asked, her golden eyes narrowing as the two former captains surveyed their new subject.

"Oh, about...four hours," Urahara commented flippantly.

"She's able to walk under her own power," Yoruichi observed. The girl was doing push-ups now, with no difficulty breathing. "Did you have Ururu go up against her?"

"Ah, you're so amusing Yoruichi-san. If I did that she would have been killed and I think even Orihime-chan would want to skewer me for that," Urahara chuckled.

Yoruichi paid the statement no mind, even if it was true. She was now examining the girl, her preliminary observations turning critical. Determination rolled off the girl in waves. It was evident in the way she moved while executing the push-ups and in the blazing look in her eyes every time she raised her head high enough for Yoruichi to see.

A Cheshire grin blossomed on Yoruichi's face. "You did say if she was serious about getting ready, she'd expect to go through hell correct?"

"Yes."

Yoruichi walked over to the girl, hauled her up and shoved her soul roughly back into her body. "Your warm up time is over," she bent down with a smile. "We don't have the time for me to be as kind to you as I was with Orihime, Sado and Ichigo for training. Are you ready to walk into hell, Tatsuki?"

Arisawa Tatsuki simply glared at Yoruichi. "You bet your ass I am."

_Hime, _Tatsuki thought as she glared at the swinging ponytail in front of her,_ I hope that idiot has got you back by now, cause if he comes back without you, I swear I am going to kill him. _

-----

Tesla blinked slowly, consciousness returning. _That lousy_... his thoughts came to a screeching halt as he saw Nnoitra-sama, released, and fighting against the Shinigami. _Impossible! There's no way he would release! Not against someone like him…_

Yet, as Tesla watched in horror, he realized that the fight was _very_ even.

His eyes moved to where the girl Aizen-sama desired was all alone, save for Grimmjow who was still living on borrowed time.

He took just one step before he felt something wrap around his right leg, tighten and rip into it, before it pulled and he fell to the ground hard. It took a good deal of effort not to cry out in pain.

"I hope that hurt," a voice said to him smugly. Turning around, he saw Neliel standing there, Gamuza in her right hand. "You weren't thinking of taking the girl hostage like a weak coward now were you?" she mocked.

"You…" Tesla growled, drawing his zanpakuto. She would pay for her attack on Nnoitra-sama.

So single-minded in showing his loyalty, he forgot his original goal: to recapture Orihime.

It was exactly what Nel wanted.

-----

Orihime looked as the two fights continued to rage around her. She couldn't help the feeling of concern that hummed in every tense particle of her being.

"Don't be so worried girl," Grimmjow said from the side. "The ex is pretty much toying with Tesla."

"Toying?" she blinked.

"Damned straight. The pansy's too pissed to see it, but she's toying with him. Even if he does release, she can still defeat him," He stated. "Still can't believe she was Espada. Nnoitra must have _really_ caught her at an opportune time to take her out."

Orihime looked the Sixth over and saw that the blood loss had died down, though it was clear that he wasn't going to be getting up any time soon. She wasn't about to heal him as he would want to fight Kurosaki-kun the moment he was well.

Still, for some reason, Orihime felt glad that it didn't look like he was going to die. She turned her attention back to Ichigo._ Kurosaki-kun,_ she said silently, wishing that he could somehow hear her._ I know you can do this. _

_Can't believe he's actually holding his own against that bastard, _Grimmjow thought as he used what spirit particles he could to try and fix himself. Hollows needed Spirit Particles to live and Hueco Mundo was full of them. It was a common trick used by lesser hollows. If a fight turned against them, they would run and hide, using the particles around them to seal the wound just enough to make it into the real world, where they could hopefully devour a soul or two to fully heal themselves before a Shinigami came for them.

To be honest, he was very glad for the chain of surprises that continued to occur. Everyone had pretty much ignored him.

_All the better for me, the underestimating idiots, _he smiled inwardly as not to draw attention to himself. As much as he hated resorting to this, survival was more important than pride. Odds were he was going to get killed for this, case in point being Nnoitra nearly cutting him in half.

He needed everyone's attention away from him, just so he could use the particles to seal up his wounds, gather up enough strength, and then get the hell out of there so he could come up with a new plan.

_I know that Ulquiorra won't be coming out any time soon, if ever, thanks to __Szayel__'s toy, but that leaves me with the rest of the Espada and probably that bastard Tousen. _The last thing he needed was another run in with the blind Shinigami.

All in all his survival depended on how long it took him to heal. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't watch the fight in the meantime. _Hopefully, the Shinigami kills that bastard_, Grimmjow thought positively.

-----

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Nnoitra brought his arms forward, taking the blast head on. Ichigo's scowl deepened as he saw Nnoitra come out relatively unscathed.

"Unreleased, that might have hurt Shinigami," Nnoitra sneered. "But as of right now, it was hardly worth the effort it took to block."

"Then why did you?" Ichigo taunted, getting under the Fifth Espada's skin. Right now, things were not going so well. When fighting with Grimmjow, they both had done the other considerable damage, each of them having the edge for a moment until Ichigo came forward in the end.

With Nnoitra, it had been five minutes of a stalemate.

"To prove a point. I know every last one of your shitty moves," Nnoitra said. "Therefore, I know how to beat you." He then sneered, "Kind of like how Szayel has done with the other Shinigami."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nnoitra sneered. "I like being informed about our intruders and Tesla keeps tabs on everything. Before going after you and Grimmjow, I found out Szayel's got the other living Shinigami and a Quincy stuck in his lab, their powers sealed. By now they're probably dead too. Heh. How does it feel knowing you came all the way here, just to have all your pathetic friends―" he stopped as he saw Ichigo was now right in front of him. _But, how did he..? _

"GO TO HELL!" Ichigo roared, throwing out his right fist.

A black-red energy blast came from it, striking the unprepared Nnoitra in the chest. It wasn't fatal, but it still stung.

"That... was a _bala_..." Nnoitra growled. "How the f―"

"Don't know. Don't care," Ichigo said in a deadly serious tone. "But understand this... you _are_ going to lose."

-----

Ishida didn't like this joke at all. Even if he had his powers back, and so did Renji, they were facing about half a dozen of themselves. Each.

Not to mention half a dozen clones of two rather odd and annoying Hollows. The worst part of this joke was that the copies were more threatening than the originals.

And just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, the hollows started spouting off about 'Nel-sama' and her reiatsu.

_When did they start calling her Nel-sama, and why would that... _Ishida froze as he felt it. A wave of reiatsu, as if it had been awakened all at once, had finally wafted over to them from a long distance.

"Renji?"

"Yeah," Renji replied. The red-head knew it was a powerful force, but to appear all at once...

Ishida would have commented further, but saw something he saw made him pause.

All of the clones had stopped moving. _Why? Why are they...? _His eyes widened behind his glasses as he caught sight of the answer.

Szayel himself was motionless.

_He must be feeling the same reiatsu we are. He must be surprised by... OF COURSE! _Ishida immediately drew his bow and gathered as much spirit energy as he could before letting the arrow fly at his target.

Szayel had the presence of mind to move right before the arrow would have pierced through his heart.

Unfortunately for him, he lost an arm to it. He screamed out in absolute pain as he clutched the bleeding stump with his right hand. "You bastard."

"I'm sorry, I meant to strike you down in one shot, not maim you," Ishida said adjusting his glasses.

"Ishida, what did you―" Renji started to ask.

"Forget the clones," Ishida stated. "Szayel is the real target. He's manipulating the clones like they are his own personal puppets. He has to be completely concentrated on controlling them in order to have them attack us."

"And do you even think you'll get that close to me?" Szayel growled. "Do you honestly think you've figured out my true power Quincy?"

Ishida simply looked over to him with an arrogant smirk on his face. "Yes."

"Kill them all." Szayel commanded.

As the clones resumed their attack, Ishida and Renji wore similar expressions of exhilaration, confident in their victory.

However, neither one noticed the eyes watching from the corner of the room, deep within the shadows.

-----

Tesla was infuriated. This green-haired woman would simply not stop. Every time he tried to attack, she dodged and then occasionally, would try something ridiculous.

Like for right now, jumping over his swing and landing on top of his head.

"Sorry," she chuckled as she jumped again, the force of it knocking him face first into the ground.

"Why you..." Tesla roared as he got up. "How dare you do this to your own kind! For a damn Shinigami!" He let loose his cero.

To his absolute horror, she caught it with one hand, opened her mouth and swallowed it.

"What... the hell?" Tesla stammered, absolutely dumbfounded.

Neliel looked at him for a moment, mouth closed, before turning to the left and opening her mouth. The cero he had fired at her ricocheted out, blowing off the top half of a rock pillar.

"You should know I am taking it easy with you," she informed her opponent. "Even if you release you can't win. The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because I haven't heard you say the phrase 'Aizen-sama'."

The absolute loathing she had attached to Aizen's name was unmistakable.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Tesla demanded. "He will lead us to the final victory. He is evolving our race."

"And he's a _Shinigami_!" Neliel shouted. "He is a Shinigami who power-hungry and foolish Vasto Lordes allowed to take over our people, practically enslaving us all! And you have the gall to even ask why I am helping a shinigami who is my friend when you _**serve**_ one!"

Tesla stared, jaw dropped. It was like the ultimate contradiction. Shinigami had been the enemy for so long, yet now they were ruled by one. But what of the promise of the final victory the Lordes had spoke of when they had convinced their underlings to follow Aizen-sama…

"But... the victory..."

"The only victory there will be if this continues will be for Aizen and Aizen alone," Neliel stated adamantly. "Our entire race will be his slaves for all time, unless he is removed from the throne before it's too late."

Tesla looked at her, staring at her for a moment before gripping his weapon with renewed vigor. "No. I won't believe that. Nnoitra-sama serves Aizen-sama, who made him what he is. He cannot be defeated!"

He almost failed to guard against Neliel's sword attack which fell instantly in the wake of his words. He very nearly lost an arm.

Unfortunately, he had misjudged what she had planned to do as she flicked her wrist, the zanpakuto lengthening like a snake, wrapping around him like a vine until he was rendered immobile.

"I want you to look at something," Neliel said firmly as she turned around, her back facing Tesla. She lifted up her hair with her free hand, exposing her back.

Tesla's eyes went wide when he saw the number emblazoned there. "_You_ were Nnoitra-sama's predecessor?"

"Your master only wins his fights in the most despicable of ways― by backstabbing," Neliel said, walking behind Tesla while keeping him restrained with Gamuza. He struggled for a moment but the blades cut into him, making him stop. Shaking her head as if to sigh, Nel grabbed his head in her free hand, forcing him to look upward.

"I want you to watch this, Tesla," Neliel purred softly into his ear. "I want you to watch with your own eyes as all your precious belief in Nnoitra is destroyed…by a Shinigami."

-----

"Che. What a hopeless loser," Mira Rose snorted from her vantage point. "She pissed him off so much that he forgot to release his zanpakutō."

"He was being pretty stupid," Sun Sun said, adding her opinion. "Wasn't he, Halibel-sama?"

Halibel had nothing to say. She had already known the outcome of the fight long before it had started. There was no way a Fracción of Tesla's skill could win over Neliel. She noticed however that Apache was watching with keen interest the fight involving Nnoitra. "Something on your mind?"

Apache stood at attention upon hearing her superior's comment. "Halibel-sama..."

"Speak your mind. How many times must I remind you Apache?" Halibel said with a sigh.

"How can a Shinigami wear a hollow mask, or use a cero?" the fraction asked.

"That is like wondering how we Arrancar exist," Halibel answered calmly. "Did you honestly expect both sides to come to the same road?"

"What?" Apache asked, confused by her superior's statement.

"The original Arrancar broke part of their mask off in order to gain Shinigami powers, while we have been made as such due to the Hygoukou," Halibel elaborated. "Is it too much of a stretch to believe that Shinigami have not tried to gain our powers in an attempt to either balance the scales or for their own personal gain for power?"

"Then, he's like a mirror of us?" Apache asked.

"A twisted and interesting mirror at that," Halibel commented. _It will almost be a shame to kill him. _She stopped in her thoughts as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. _Another power. No. It's not here. Not yet... but it will be. _

-----

Ten minutes.

That's how long they had been fighting.

Nnoitra knew he could outlast the Shinigami. He was surprised the brat's blade wasn't broken yet after clashing with his scythes so many times. So far however, he hadn't done any real damage.

_I can amend that once his damn mask breaks, _the Espada thought.

Ichigo on the other hand, was in the middle of a fierce internal debate. Despite everything he'd done, Nnoitra was still standing. Ichigo had to give the Espada his due. He had studied Ichigo's moves well and seemed to know how to defend against them all, as well prepare for his attacks.

He thought about trying to repeat what he had done before against Nnoitra. He called it a bala. Or maybe he might be able to pull off a _cero_ like the other Vizards...

_No. I'm still a Shinigami. I'm not a Vizard, _he thought adamantly, gripping Tensa Zangetsu tightly. _Zangetsu is all that I need._

He closed his eyes and focused, knowing what he had to do... he could only hope he would see the right person.

-----

Just a moment later, he found himself in the place that he had been only three other times.

The world within his soul.

"You have improved, Ichigo."

Even wearing his mask, the words that followed gave the impression of a smile. "Nice to see you too, old man Zangetsu."

Zangetsu looked back at Ichigo, perched confidently upon his cane, where he always stood in this world. "Why have you come, Ichigo? To face your doubt, strengthen your resolve to win?"

"No. To regain you."

"Hm?" Zangetsu raised an eyebrow.

"Ever since I learned to use this mask, I've started falling back on it. That's the wrong thing to do," Ichigo stated as he pointed to the mask on his face. "_This_ is just something to use in battle, but not as my weapon." He pointed back to Zangetsu. "_You_ are my sword, my weapon, my partner... will you fight with me again?"

Zangetsu stared at the boy for sometime before finally, a smile crossed his face. "So, you have grown wiser as well."

"Thanks old man."

-----

Nnoitra saw Ichigo standing still, as if nothing was the matter. It was insulting to him. He was ready to attack him when suddenly his sword went back into a familiar move.

"Getsuga Tensho."

Nnoitra smirked as he stood his ground and blocked the move. _Idiot. What good does he think this will do?_

The next thing he felt was a sharp pain to the back of his head, his body rising up into the air by the force of the attack. He wondered briefly what just happened before he heard Ichigo's voice again.

"Gengetsu Arashi."

Nnoitra could not move, he could not even defend himself. Hell he could not even see what was happening.

All he saw was a blur of darkness moving over him every direction and every time it came past him, that sword the Shinigami used cut into him with one unbelievably quick slash. Again. And again and again.

It lasted for what seemed like an eternity, but it was over before he could even react.

When it was over, Ichigo was standing in mid air, zanpakuto lowered as he looked imperiously down at his opponent.

Nnoitra was falling, his scythes broken, his armor torn to shreds. His unbreakable body had finally been... broken.

-----

"Damn," Grimmjow muttered in utter disbelief. He could barely even keep up with the movements that Ichigo had been making. More important was the question of why the Shinigami hadn't tried using that technique during _their_ fight.

Orihime looked on with joy seeing Ichigo's apparent victory. _I knew you could do it Kurosaki-kun._

The moment that Nnoitra's body hit the ground, a tremor seemed to run through the very ground. Tesla stared with wide eyes, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of his master, a bloody and torn mess.

The smile on Neliel's face couldn't be any wider. "He's still alive. Just like I wanted."

As if further proof was needed, Nnoitra was struggling to move but could not do it. All he could do was blink in disbelief at the sky. Ichigo landed a few feet away, removing his mask.

"What... the hell was that?" Nnoitra demanded to know.

"Gengetsu Arashi," was Ichigo's simple reply.

"No... I mean, why didn't you use it in your fight with Grimmjow," Nnoitra growled. If he had seen it before, he could have defended against it, some how. He knew it.

Ichigo turned to face Nnoitra. "Simple. I didn't have it."

"What?" Nnoitra asked, confused.

"I didn't have that technique during my last fight," Ichigo explained casually. "Zangetsu showed it to me a minute ago."

There was a profound silence in the immediate area until laughter broke it.

Grimmjow's laughter. "This is too much! You just came up with move right out of your ass and ended up kicking _his_!" Grimmjow could not help but delight in Ichigo's victory; it was these little surprises Kurosaki pulled that made him worthy enough to be Grimmjow's prey.

"Shut up..." Nnoitra groaned.

"Why should I?" Grimmjow mocked. He was enjoying this. Even the look on Tesla's face, the utter disbelief was simply delicious.

And then suddenly, the sky darkened and Grimmjow's mood changed from joy to disbelief.

"No way... No freaking way," Grimmjow spat out. "It's only been a little over thirty minutes. There's no way he could have escaped a normal negación in that time, and I used Szayel's modified one on him!"

Before anyone could say anything more, the sky itself seemed to groan in protest as the black clouds started to show cracks, like glass windows that had just been hit with a blunt object.

There was a flash of light so powerful that it left everyone momentarily blinded. They all blinked rapidly, trying to focus their vision…

Yet for many, it was a sight they did not wish to see.

Or to be more specific... _someone_ they did not wish to see.

"Ulquiorra," Ichigo announced.

**To Be Continued...**

_Author's Notes: Gengetsu Arashi means Crescent Moon Tempest. And while I did come up with this name, the move itself is not something I came up with. It actually is a move of Ichigo's from the DS game, Jump Ultimate Stars (which unfortunately will never come stateside due to the nightmare of licensing issues so the only way one can play it is if they import it or buy it themselves.) _

_You may also wonder why I am keeping Nel being the former Fifth Espada and her sword is not exactly what we've seen in latest manga chapter. Well as I said before, I am making it AU from chapter 290 and sticking to it, especially considering what I have heard about 292 would be a hit to my plans and don't intend to let myself be steered off course. I am keeping a steady ship so far with this fic. I don't intend on sinking it now by trying to alter everyone for every single new fact that we learn with each week._

_Next chapter, Ishida and Renji's battle will come to a close, and what do you think Ulquiorra will now that he's out of his prison? The resolution to both events I guarantee will surprise you. _


	5. Ch3: The Backstabbers

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything of Bleach save this story, which is AU from the end of Chapter 290 and onward. I will be deviating from what ever Kubo does for the Manga (With possible exceptions, it all depends on the particulars.)_

_For now sit back and enjoy the show._

**Defying Fate  
****By David Knight**

**Chapter Three: The Backstabbers**

Of all the things Tatsuki could have thought training from hell would entail, being asked to stand in an empty box was not one of them.

"Just what, exactly, is the point of this?" Tatsuki asked Yoruichi.

"I honestly don't know," Yoruichi replied, pointing a thumb to Urahara. "This is his idea."

Tatsuki hung her head. _This cannot be good, _she thought to herself

"Well I've kept you in suspense long enough," Urahara said with his fan out. "What you are standing in is a Gigai model box."

"Gigai?" Tatsuki asked.

"A faux body that spirits such as myself need to use in order to be seen and heard in the living world," Urahara explained casually, delighting at the shocked expression on Tatsuki's face.

"You're... _dead_?"

"I am a spirit. Not dead. There's a slight difference. Even spirits die," Kisuke replied, a smile forming on his face. "Oh, did you think I was human?"

Tatsuki shook her head before looking at Yoruichi. "Does she have one?"

"Well, Yoruichi-san is a spirit, but she doesn't have a gigai," Urahara clarified.

"Yet people can see her."

"Yes, well that's one of her many secrets," Urahara looked over to Yoruichi, rubbing his hands together, eager to discover exactly how the woman managed to be seen without utilizing one of his creations. "Care to explain how you do it?"

Yoruichi smirked. "And lose the ability to hold that secret over you? Maybe... when hell freezes over."

Urahara snapped his fingers. "Oh well. It was worth a try."

"Okay, back to my original question. Why am I in a box that is used to make fake bodies for spirits?" Tatsuki asked.

"Well if I know Yoruichi-san as I do, I am certain that we'll need this. So hold still," Urahara said, nodding towards Tessai to operate the box. "Oh, and do hold your breath or you'll die."

"WHAT!" Tatsuki snapped before she saw something dark rushing right at her. She immediately shut her eyes and closed her mouth. What ever it was that was coming into the box, it was starting to fill the box up. She could feel it already past her ankles and rising.

As it continued to rise, she had only one thought in her mind and it was toward Urahara. _I __**hate**__ this guy!_

-----

"Works every time," Urahara chuckled as he saw the Condensed Spirit Matter envelop Tatsuki's trim form.

"You could have done it by taking pictures of her and creating the _gigai_ that way," Yoruichi sighed. She should have expected this.

"She wanted to get started with her training," Urahara replied. He looked over to the side. "Tessai, are you getting a clear reading?"

Tessai was sitting on the ground with his hands on a symbol drawn in front of him, light coming from it and the box at the same time. "Yes sir. Another thirty seconds and we'll have what we need. Her emotions are so wild right now; it's easy to check inside."

"Good," Urahara said as he waited. Pulling a device out of his robe, he considered the buttons on it before selecting one. He smirked in satisfaction as he pressed his finger down firmly.

Tatsuki screamed as she was shot out of the box. _"I am going to kill you!!!"_

"Like I haven't heard Kurosaki-kun say that to me many times," Urahara said gleefully. "And _he's_ scarier than you are."

Tatsuki would have said more but was currently preoccupied with the situation gravity had put her in. She would have landed head first if it wasn't for Yoruichi, who grabbed her in midair and brought her back down, setting her on her feet.

"You have a lot of work cut out for you," Yoruichi said simply.

Tatsuki mutely nodded, in absolute awe of this woman's abilities. She was sure she had only seen a small portion of them so far. She turned back to the box, which fell apart... Her jaw dropped at what she saw standing up.

It was _her_.

"What in the world?" Tatsuki said in disbelief as she walked up to 'herself'. She waved her hand in front of 'her' eyes but they were lifeless, as if she was dead. "Am I out of my body again?"

"No. This is a gigai of you," Urahara told her. "This is going to be you in the real world while you are training."

"What?" Tatsuki blinked.

"You don't think this is only going to take a few short hours a day, do you?" Yoruichi said, getting straight to the point. "Because if that's all you think you can handle, then walk out this door now." The woman's golden eyes narrowed. "I told you I am going to take you through hell and I keep _every _promise I make. I'm not trying to be cruel. I am simply speaking the truth. Ishida has had over ten years of training and practice. Ichigo less than a year. Chad and Orihime even less than that. What they are up against are strong enough to do things you can't even begin to believe."

"They can suck the souls of people out of their bodies in an instant, can't they?" Tatsuki replied after a moment's silence.

Yoruichi, as well as Urahara, were taking aback by the hostile tone in her voice. It didn't take long for Yoruichi figure it out. "So, you do remember the Espada."

Tatsuki nodded. "I remember the fear, the terror...but most of all I remember this feeling I couldn't explain. It was like I couldn't even move. I had no idea why. Now I do." She looked into Yoruichi's eyes. "That's their strength, isn't it?"

"Yes. Do you want to leave?"

"Hell no," Tatsuki said, clenching her fists. "You want me to go away? To leave my family alone with this copy while you take me into hell to train?" She gave a bitter smile. "It can't be much worse than this hell I am in now. I used to help Ichigo and Orihime. _I_ was the one helping them out, protecting them, and now I am absolutely useless! I can't stand it! I can't stand the idea that I have no power to do anything, not just for them, but for myself! So spare me the lecture and let's go already!"

Yoruichi had a smirk on her face as she looked over at Urahara. "You have what you need to make sure her copy will be able to pass as her?"

"Of course. Do you ever doubt me?" Urahara laughed.

Yoruichi shook her head while she walked over to Tatsuki and put her hand on her shoulder. "Get ready for hell girl."

"Just for record, are you taking me _literally_ into hell?" Tatsuki asked, doing her best not to show any fear.

Yoruichi laughed. "No. Though, you'll probably think I lied to you once we get there."

"And where is that?"

Yoruichi simply smiled. "Soul Society."

-----

He was cursed.

He had to be.

It was the only explanation for all of the bad luck Ichigo had.

He narrowly defeated Grimmjow, the Sixth Espada, only to be attacked by Nnoitra, the Fifth. It was only because of Nel turning out to have been a former Espada herself that Orihime had had time to heal him so that he could fight Nnoitra at full strength. A fight that he won, in part, to luck.

Luck that had turned only due to the strange arrival of the Fourth Espada.

_It's not possible._ _Szayel said it could trap an Espada almost certainly…_ Grimmjow thought to himself_. Unless, he was lying and wanted to see me fall._ He knew his number was just about up. He was fully expecting Ulquiorra to kill him on the spot for his disobedience.

The emotionless Espada's feet touched the ground, his eyes surveying everyone in the surrounding area. His eyes fell upon Nnoitra. "Who defeated you?"

"What?" Nnoitra choked, not expecting himself to be the first one on Ulquiorra's mind.

"I said, who defeated you?" the Fourth repeated. All he gained from the Fifth was the grinding of his teeth. "Fine then."

He turned to look at Ichigo. "Looking at this scene, it would seem _you_ defeated Grimmjow and Nnoitra consecutively."

"Yeah," Ichigo said simply.

"Ridiculous," Ulquiorra deadpanned. "Do you expect me to believe a weakling such as yourself could have gained the power needed to execute such a feat in three hours?" Finished with Ichigo, he turned to Orihime, giving her a stare that frightened her. "You will come with me now. We are leaving."

The next moment came by in an instant. No one could even see what had happened or when the two had even moved.

All they saw now was Ichigo, his hollow mask donned once more, with Tensa Zangetsu held against Ulquiorra's zanpakuto.

"Like hell she is going with you!" Ichigo shouted, the hollow voice echoing with his own conviction.

"I stand corrected," Ulquiorra replied. "It would seem that you have obtained the necessary strength to defeat two middle class Espada consecutively. Therefore you could be a threat to Aizen-sama's plans."

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Ichigo asked.

"That should be obvious. Determine if you _are_ a threat and deal with you accordingly."

-----

Dondo Chakka and Pesshe were doing their best at the moment, which was really just running around as their clones followed them.

It left Renji and Ishida to deal with their own clones and Szayel himself. Not to mention those artificially made Fracción. He had just finished eating another one in order to re-grow the limb that he had lost to Ishida.

Szayel flexed the fingers of his regenerated limb. "About 90 in sync. That's good enough to deal with the two of you."

"Are you sure about that?" Ishida said from behind the Eighth, firing his arrows in rapid succession. However with his large wings, Szayel was able to avoid them. He flew backwards towards the clones of Renji.

Unfortunately, he didn't take the time to look more closely at his clones, to notice that the real Renji had managed to hide well enough within them that it afforded him a chance to take Syazel's head.

"This is the end for you, Espada," Renji promised as he brought Zabimaru back for the killing blow.

"Suiten Sakamake, Nejibana."

Renji froze the moment he heard not only the words but the voice behind them. His focus broken for Syazel but instinctively, his body dashed away.

His clones were left standing around, wondering what was going on when suddenly, they were swept away by an airborne wave of water, which went through them as if they were paper. The clones blew up like popped balloons.

"Oops. I missed." All fighting stopped as the source of the voice walked out of the shadows.

_Kurosaki! _was Ishida's first reaction but he shook his head when he could see the figure clearly. Though his face was incredibly similar to Ichigo's there were differences, first and foremost in hair color. This man's was totally black.

The second was that he was wearing an Espada uniform.

The Ichigo look-alike glanced over at Renji with a kind smile. "What's wrong Abarai-kun? Got nothing to say to your old friend and fellow vice-captain?"

Renji's eyes narrowed in anger. "Whoever you are, you are NOT Shiba Kaien. You insult his memory by wearing his face."

_Shiba? _Ishida's eyes widened as he remembered the name. _Like Ganju and Kukaku? Then this Kaien is the brother that Kuchiki-san killed... but why does he look like Kurosaki?_

A tense moment settled as Renji glared at the smiling Kaien, until Szayel broke the tension. "Aaroniero, how are you even still alive?"

'Kaien' shook his head. "Way to go Szayel. I was hoping to sucker this dope like I did Rukia-chan, but nooooooo." He rolled his eyes at Szayel. "You have to be a moron and expose me in front of him," he let out a tired sigh then. "Some genius you are. You may be smart in your little lab, playing around with your test tubes and all that shit, but as far as battlefield tactics go, you just flat out suck."

"Why you..." Szayel started to say before being cowed with a look.

"Shut up, and leave us alone, or I'll go ahead and take your number for myself," Aaroniero said, only leaving him alone when he saw Szayel would not give him any more trouble.

Renji stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, before growling. "What did you say you did to Rukia?"

"Oh right, how silly of me. We haven't been properly introduced," the man said, making a sweeping gesture while keeping the smile on his face. "Aaroniero Arleri, the Noveno Espada..." The smile became even wider. "Murderer of Kuchiki Rukia."

Ishida and Renji's eyes went wide at that declaration but Renji wasn't about to believe it. "Liar."

"No. I don't need to lie," Aaroniero smiled. "Let me give you a bit of a history lesson. You know about the hollow that killed Kaien Shiba so many years ago? Well it just so happened that Aizen-sama, the one that made that hollow, designed it to return to Hueco Mundo." He saw Renji's mouth start to open but Aaroniero wagged his finger. "Uh-uh. No talking till after I'm done explaining. Eventually, that hollow got eaten by me, I got shinigami-fied by Aizen-sama into my present form and then just a few hours ago, came into contact with Rukia-chan."

"And you both killed each other at the end of the fight," Szayel stated. "You sent the information to all of the Espada."

"Yeah, I did, because I really thought I was going to die," Aaroniero sighed but then smirked right at Renji. "'Cept I fooled Rukia-chan into thinking I was the spirit of her dead friend's zanpakuto. She lay there dying, reaching out to what looked like Nejibana, but was really me. She actually bought the whole act that I gave her. She practically handed over her body to me."

He rolled his left shoulder back. "Still trying to get the kinks out of it, as it is a bit smaller, but I should be able to do something to it to make it more masculine." He smiled smugly to Renji. "I can't believe you ever actually risked anything for such a pathetic loser.

Renji's face was absolutely hidden. Totally obscured by the way his head was bowed. When he lifted it, his eyes were open, and full of murderous intent. "BASTARD!" he roared, shooting Zabimaru right for his head.

Only he saw it was Rukia's face, looking in shock and fear.

Without even thinking, he redirected Zabimaru's attack and it imbedded itself into the wall. It was then that 'Rukia' smiled wickedly at him. "Idiot. You're so gullible." Her voice sounded like an echo that was more masculine than feminine. She swung Nejibana in a forward arc, a wave of water, striking Renji hard and sending him into the far back of the room.

"What an idiot," Aaroniero said, her appearance changing from Rukia back into Kaien. "Much better." He said in his fully masculine voice. He glanced over to his fellow Espada. "Hey Szayel. Do me a favor and get rid of the rest of the Renji clones. Then turn on the barrier that will keep him from using his Bankai. I'd like to have some fun with the poor bastard."

After that little show, Szayel was in a much better mood. "Done." With a snap of his fingers, he activated the settings for the field to affect only Renji but not Ishida. The two remaining Renji clones burst apart. "Do have a good time."

"Thank you," Aaroniero chuckled as he began to stalk his prey.

Ishida couldn't help but be disgusted by this turn of events. "You monsters," he spat out.

Szayel simply smiled. "What were you expecting? Angels?" he then widened that smile. "So now then, where were we, Ishida-kun?"

-----

_I don't have the time for this,_ was the predominate thought Ichigo had as he fought Ulquiorra. Though this seemed like an actual fight in comparison to their last encounter, Ichigo was not optimistic about his chances. While the time he could keep his mask had gone up to at least fourteen minutes, if what Nnoitra said could be trusted, he had fought Nnoitra at full strength.

Now he was fighting Ulquiorra with what was left on the clock and he wasn't sure when that clock would expire. _If I don't beat him before my mask breaks, then it's over. I know I can't beat him without it. _

He took a second to see how Nel was doing, keeping Tesla restrained with her sword while also watching Orihime. He paid for that look by getting a shoulder graze by Ulquiorra's sword.

"You are distracted," the Fourth said casually.

"I'm thinking about my friends while trying to decide the best way to beat you," Ichigo taunted.

"Friends?" Ulquiorra questioned. "The only person that is a friend to you is Aizen-sama's property and she will not..."

His words were cut off by a shot of spiritual energy, fired very quickly into his stomach. He saw Ichigo coming at him at blinding speed that would have easily overtaken a weaker adversary.

As it was, even he couldn't stop the blade before it cut into his left side. However, the cut was shallow as he managed to grab the sword with his free hand. Ulquiorra swung to take Ichigo's head at the range they were at but the substitute Shinigami managed to catch his arm before it came to close to his neck.

"That was a _bala_ you used," Ulquiorra stated simply, his eyes narrowed. "So you can even perform hollow techniques. Though it appears you need to be suitably angered in order to tap into it and what you can use is rather raw, unrefined, and a waste of energy."

"Shut up," Ichigo spat, venom dripping from the tone of his voice. "It makes me sick, the casual way you take things! Orihime, Nel, Rukia, Ishida, Chad, and Renji; we are all leaving this place together!" He then knocked Ulquiorra's sword hand down, long enough to land five rapid punches to his stomach. However his hand had been glowing blood red as he punched him, meaning they were fueled by Hollow energy. The force of it was enough to make Ulquiorra loose his grip on Ichigo's sword and was sent upward.

_NOW!_ Ichigo inwardly screamed as he knew this was his only chance to take the advantage and end this fight. "GENGETSU ARASHI!" He immediately went into his attack, his form becoming a blur. The attack went through seemingly the same as before.

When it finished, Ichigo was standing in the air again, only now his mask was crumbling away. _That's it,_ He grimly realized. _If I didn't get him..._

"That was actually decent."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he slowly turned around, only to be struck hard in the stomach with impossible force. It took everything he had to keep from falling unconscious. He looked up and saw Ulquiorra. The Espada had not come away unscathed. He had cuts all over his body, his jacket was partially ripped, yet he looked no where near as bad as Nnoitra had.

"If your mask hadn't broken halfway through your attack, you would have caused more injury to my body," Ulquiorra admitted. "However, even if you had gotten it off completely, as you had intended, it wouldn't have been enough to kill me. You see, I am not of the Adjuchas type like Nnoitra is." He looked up into Ichigo's eyes. "I and the three Espada above me are all of the Vasto Lorde type."

_V-vasto Lorde!? _He remembered clearly how Toshiro had spoken, however briefly, about the combat capabilities of a Vasto Lorde, how they exceeded even the Soul Society Captains. _And he's the weakest?!_

"Our fight is over," Ulquiorra said, sending one fist right into Ichigo's face, sending Ichigo plummeting to the ground.

And all Ichigo could think of was that it was over.

He had lost.

-----

Inoue's eyes went wide the moment Ichigo's body hit the ground. "Kurosaki-kun!"

Neliel was torn. She wanted to go to Ichigo but couldn't just leave Tesla alone as he was. She had to keep him restrained, less he take Orihime and...

"Behind you!"

Grimmjow's unexpected shout made Neliel immediately become alert, as she let go of Tesla and moved.

But not fast enough before Nnoitra's scythe cut into her back, slicing through flesh and clothing. She fell to the ground in a heap.

The Fifth Espada wore a cocky grin as he kicked Neliel in her stomach, turning her over so she lay on her back. "Weren't expecting that were you?" he said smugly as he held in his other hand an empty capsule. "One human soul kept on hand for emergencies. I didn't think I needed it, but that Shinigami's attack really did nearly kill me earlier. Bet you are wishing it did now aren't you?"

Nel spit at in his face. "You are ever so much the beast. You can never win without resorting to being a coward."

Nnoitra simply laughed at her as he raised his scythe. "Well this beast is going to finish the job I started long ago. You're dead woman! You hear me! Dead!" He swung the blade down, intending to split her in half.

The blade never reached her.

Instead it, and the arm holding, fell to the ground with a thud. Nnoitra let out a scream of pain as he looked at who did it. Nel's went wide as she also saw who had just spared her life.

"I don't recall giving you permission to carry out executions," Ulquiorra said, sheathing his sword.

"You bastard," Nnoitra hissed, clutching the bloody stump that was his arm.

Tesla was staring in disbelief. "Why? Why would you..."

"You have no place questioning my decisions, Fracción. I am above your master. He follows my orders," Ulquiorra stated calmly before staring at the enraged Nnoitra. "Or would you prefer that I inform Aizen-sama of your defeat, which would most likely result in you being placed with the Privaron?"

Nnoitra froze at that, his eyes wide. "You're bluffing."

Ulquiorra didn't even blink. "You know bluffing is not something I am capable of. You should know by now that my actions follow Aizen-sama's wishes." His eyes narrowed. "Will you obey my commands or not?"

_Bastard. I swear I am going to make you pay for this_, Nnoitra vowed even as he nodded.

Ulquiorra looked at Inoue, giving her a stare. "Heal me now, woman."

Inoue thought to refuse, but with that stare and the fear it rose within her, she simply obeyed. She called out with her power and began to heal Ulquiorra's injuries.

Ulquiorra turned his attention to Grimmjow. "You do not serve Aizen-sama's interests, do you Grimmjow?"

"What's it matter to you? You are just going to kill me anyway," Grimmjow snarled. "But seeing that's the case, I might as well be honest. No. I don't. The only person's interests I serve are my own. When there is prey, I have always taken it for myself." He looked over at Tesla. "I'm not like the fanboy here or the one armed suck-up."

He sneered at Nnoitra. "How does it feel, not having both hands?"

"You little..." Nnoitra growled, gathering up energy for a _cero_, wanting kill Grimmjow when he saw Ulquiorra stare at him.

"I gave you no commands. Therefore, you will do _nothing_," Ulquiorra said coldly. The healing was complete now, his appearance looking the same as when he had first arrived. He looked to Tesla. "Hold Aizen-sama's property and this time, do not let her go." Tesla simply nodded as he did what he was told.

"I want you to watch woman," Ulquiorra said as he started walking directly to where Ichigo was. "This is your punishment for disobedience. Watching as I end his life."

Inoue could already feel the tears coming from her eyes. "_No_..." She should have known right from the start. She had no hope.

And now, Ichigo was going to die because of her.

-----

"Damn you!" Renji snarled. Aaroniero didn't just wear Kaien's face, but he also moved like him. He swore it was just like old times.

"What's wrong Abarai-kun? Can't bring yourself to hit me?" Aaroniero asked as he dodged another attack. Renji blinked, only to find the Espada inches away and wearing Rukia's face. "Especially when I look like her?" he said in Rukia's voice.

Renji's response was shooting Zabimaru right his face. The Espada moved in the nick of time, the blade grazing 'her' left cheek. As 'she' took a step back, 'she' saw Renji's enraged expression.

"I swear, I am going to kill you!" Renji roared, shooting Zabimaru once more at Rukia's killer.

Only this time the strike was blocked by Nejibana. "I can see looking like the weakling isn't going to work anymore on you. Surprising, considering how you probably feel about her," 'she' said in an echoing tone, morphing back into Kaien.

"Don't you dare make yourself look like her anymore! Fight me like someone with dignity you animal!" Renji demanded.

Aaroniero shook his head. "Fight you? To be honest, I am rather bored with you. I would have thought you'd be much more entertaining. But even your Bankai would be boring to fight against. You can't even beat a captain-class Shinigami with it."

"Why you―" Renji was ready to strike again but the Espada had moved away. _Flash steps?_

"Way of Binding Number 61, _R__ikujōkōrō,"_ Aaroniero said with a sneer as suddenly six thin, but wide, beams of light were summoned. All six slammed right into Renji's midsection, holding him in place.

"Damn it..." Renji groaned. He got careless. _I guess this means that Rukia really is..._

"Brings back memories, doesn't it? Kaien used to surprise you with this move just when you thought you were going to beat him," Aaroniero smiled, pulling Renji's head up by the hair. "Oh, this is interesting, you should see," he pointed to where Szayel was, not that far away from them. In one of his massive wings he had Ishida trapped inside. A minute later Ishida was expelled from Szayel's wing.

"Well this looks like the end," Aaroniero said as he let go of Renji. "I'm going to watch Szayel's handiwork from behind him. I think you know what you need to do." He chuckled as he left Renji alone.

_Yes... I do._ Renji thought to himself, as he could do absolutely nothing else.

Except hope.

-----

"Well that was filling," Szayel said as the fringe at the bottom of his wing expanded and a small object fell out.

The object was caught by the approaching Aaroniero. "Nice likeness."

"What happened?" Szayel asked.

"I got bored with him," Aaroniero said casually, pointing to the bound Renji. "But, seeing what you had in store for Ishida-kun, I thought it would be fun to have him bound to watch."

Szayel smiled at the thought of that. "Yes. That does sound rather amusing." He looked down at Ishida. "However, that won't be Ishida-kun anymore."

"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" Ishida glared at the two Espada. He didn't think it was possible to hate anything this much but with their depths of cruelty, they had proven him wrong. He did take note of the Ninth Espada giving Szayel what looked like a crude rag doll copy himself, complete with spectacles. He then walked around behind Szayel.

Szayel simply smiled evilly, holding up the doll. "Thank you, Ishida-kun, but your role as 'Ishida-Kun' is over. From now on 'he' will be Ishida-Kun".

"Is this some sort of joke?" Ishida asked, readying to attack again. Before he could continue, Szayel used his finger to touch the doll's hair. Ishida stopped cold, overtaken by the sensation of his own hair being touched.

"You feel like 'something happens' right?" Szayel mocked Ishida, "Perhaps I was too careless with my explanation. To put it simply, all your senses are controlled by this doll. This means…" He hit the doll's face. Ishida's head snapped back, blood pouring down his face as he fell to his knees. "This will happen."

The Arrancar horribly twisted the Ishida doll until the middle section of the doll almost tore apart. To Ishida's surprise, he was absolute fine.

"Just kidding," Szayel chuckled. "At least with this part. You see, I made the doll to be like this from the beginning." He showed Ishida the revealed insides of the torn doll. "See? There are small parts in here. Beautiful, isn't it? The fun is because of them. Since it's such a waste trying to explain things to idiots like you, I'll just show you." He picked up a small bean-shaped object with the word 'estomago' written on it

"Oh. Doesn't this mean stomach?" Szayel said in mock curiosity, crushing the small object into pieces.

Ishida screamed, a horrible sound which was cut off as he gagged, vomiting blood.

"You can't see anything but what's in front of you, just like children. Whether is human, Shinigami or Quincy, you are all low life," Syazel sneered, looking down at Ishida and Renji with a disgusted air of superiority.

The Shinigami had become a real non-factor ever since Aaroniero had slapped that binding spell on him. It was so much fun to torment him that Syazel thought to make a doll of him as well. "If there is a reason for Aizen-sama to wish to destroy you people; it is because of your lowliness. You do not deserve to live."

There was a sickening sound of blade piercing cleanly through flesh.

Szayel looked down. Protruding from his chest was a bloody trident. He turned his head as much as he could, trying to move but some how it was difficult. More difficult then it should have been. "Aaroniero, what are you doing?"

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself," the Ninth Espada said, though his voice was changing now, rising into a higher feminine sound. "I mean, he used the same trick on me and nearly killed me with it. I wanted to see how far I'd get with you."

"What?" Szayel gasped, trying to go for his 'Ishida-kun,' to use it as a form of leverage. He found it was no longer in his hands. Then a sharp pain could be felt, as he saw both of his wings fall to the ground. As he let out his scream of pain, he looked forward to see something that should not have been possible.

Renji, standing upright, Zabimaru in his left hand and in his right hand was his 'Ishida-kun'.

"Here's something you might find interesting. While Shiba Kaien excelled at Destruction _kido_, he _sucked _when it came to performing even the simplest Binding spell," the red-haired Shinigami said before flashing a smile. "Isn't that right, Rukia?"

As Aaroniero took one step forward into the light, the image of Shiba Kaien faded, along with the white Espada uniform. In its place was a female Shinigami, wearing an inverted color version of that uniform, a smile on her face.

"You should have followed your original instinct. If you had, you might have killed us all. But you didn't because you are a fool. You believe we're lower than you are. It's quite the opposite Octava Espada. It is _you_ who does not deserve to live..."

She dropped her smile as her eyes narrowed, and her other hand reached inside her robe to pull out Sode no Shirayuki. "You aren't going to be alive anymore. Remember this name as you journey into hell. Member of the 13th Squad, Kuchiki Rukia."

Sode no Shirayuki glowed white and Renji quickly moved out of the way, taking Ishida with him.

"You think... killing me will change anything?" Syazel challenged. "As if a weak woman like you could! You'll all die here! Aizen-sama will..."

"Some no Shintai – Tsukishiro…" Rukia interrupted quietly.

The area that Szayel stood in became frozen in a block of ice. That included himself and the part of Nejibana that was impaled in him. Rukia then threw Sode no Shirayuki into the air, the blade spinning and emitting a white light while she gripped Nejibana with both of her hands.

"Umiarashi!"

The ice began to break as if something was filling it from the inside. Syazel had no idea what it was. He could only watch with curiosity.

Rukia pulled Nejibana out of him right before Shirayuki hit the ice. It was the end.

The ice exploded into thousand sparkling pieces. Syazel was still alive, though hurt badly. He had time to watch Rukia, who was now spinning Nejibana in both hands. He wondered what foolish thing she was doing.

And then he knew nothing else.

-----

Ishida and Renji could only watch in morbid awe. When Rukia pulled out that trident, she started spinning it, creating a whirlwind or so Ishida thought. However, when he saw the ice explode and a giant geyser of water spurt out of the ground, he knew it wasn't a whirlwind.

It was a storm tempest. The water worked like a whirlpool, big on top while tapering to the bottom. Syazel was caught in the middle of it, but as he moved, his body was ripped apart by the jagged pieces of ice that were trapped there with him. Ice that should have melted, but seeing Shirayuki glowing, stuck at the center of the whirlpool, he had to assume that it was making sure the ice was still solid.

Finally it ended. The water disappeared; large chunks of ice fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Very small pieces of the Eighth Espada fell as well. Not even his head has been left in tact.

Renji looked at the doll that Szayel had created and saw it was disintegrating. He turned to Ishida. "Oi! Are you alright?"

"You mean other than when he crushed my stomach?" Ishida groaned, still hurting from that. He had internal injures to be certain, but they weren't life-threatening. Not at the moment anyway. If he didn't get help in a day or two, then he'd start to worry about his chances of survival.

"Are you two alright?" Rukia asked as she pulled Shirayuki from the ground, sheathing it within its scabbard within her reverse Espada outfit while holding Nejibana in her hands.

"Ah, we're alive," Renji confirmed, staring at Rukia. "But seriously, did you have to play us like that?"

Rukia had a lopsided smile on her face. "You two weren't exactly having the best of luck with Szayel from what I saw. I figured the easiest way to ensure we killed him was pulling the same trick Aaroniero used on me."

Renji lowered his eyes. "So... then everything you said when pretending to be the Ninth Espada. About Kaien and that the hollow that killed him was created by Aizen..."

"And that Aaroniero had his spirit body," Rukia said sadly. "Yes. It was all true. Kaien-dono however, is finally at peace."

"Um, excuse me," Ishida cut in, rather annoyed at being ignored as he was. "But do you care to explain what has happened to you?"

"Yes. That would be of interest to us too." Pesshe said as he and Dondo Chakka came into view.

"Oh? You two were here?" Rukia asked. The two hollows toppled over. She blinked for a moment before shaking her head. "We have more important things to do than talk at the moment."

"Talk about what you've been through Kuchiki?" Ishida asked pointedly. "And why Kaien bears too much of a resemblance to Kurosaki."

Renji's eyes went wide at that. "I never even thought about it, but it's true."

Ishida put his hand over his face. "You're just realizing that now?"

"We need to get into Szayel's lab," Rukia said, walking forward. "Who knows what we can learn about what Aizen is plotting."

"That's the first thing you've said that I agree with," Ishida said as he slowly got to his feet.

"And after that?" Renji asked.

"After that," Rukia said, giving a dark chuckle. "After that, we destroy everything, find Orihime, Ichigo, and the others and find a way out of here."

She continued walking, looking as if she knew where she was going, Renji and Ishida stared at her as did Dondo Chakka and Pesshe. "That girl is not the same Shinigami we first saw. She's darker," Pesshe said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Ishida shared a look with Renji. "We cannot let this go."

Renji sighed, nodding. "No, we can't. But for now, we can't just sit around doing nothing. Let's find out what we can."

Ishida nodded as they started to follow Rukia. He couldn't help but wonder if things had taken a turn for the worse, instead of for the better.

He could only hope it was for the latter.

----

Ichigo turned his head upward to see Ulquiorra standing over him. "Get it over with already," he snarled.

"I have something to tell you first," Ulquiorra said as he bent down, his knee on top of Ichigo's back as he whispered into his ear. Everyone watched this, wondering just what the Espada could have to say to the substitute Shinigami.

Nnoitra finally got annoyed and started walking over. All of these freaking delays, Ulquiorra acting as he pleased. It truly was annoying. "What the hell are you saying to him, Ulquiorra?"

No one said anything for almost a minute. Ulquiorra blatantly ignored Nnoitra's demand as he continued to speak into Kurosaki's ear.

Ulquiorra ceased his murmuring, getting up off his knees and standing, all while staring at Nnoitra with the emotionless face that pissed off the Quinta Espada so much.

"Way of Destruction Number 90, _Kurohitsugi_."

Ichigo's eyes went wide. Never mind the fact that an Arrancar was using Shinigami _kido_, but he had seen Aizen use that exact spell on a Soul Society Captain back when this whole mess had started._ Then all that crap he was saying that I didn't understand was the incantation! _He braced himself for the worst...

Ichigo was not expecting the spell to envelop Nnoitra.

"WHAT THE F―" Was all the Fifth Espada got to say before the spell went into effect. In a matter of seconds, the box of black energy that had formed around him was pierced by dozens of energy "spears", lacerating Nnoitra from head to toe.

Nnoitra fell to the ground as the energy dissipated around him, looking even worse than he did when Ichigo had used Gengetsu Arashi.

Ichigo's eyes widened almost comically in disbelief.

Grimmjow, feeling like a fool snapped his gaping jaw closed. Of all the things he had expected 'Aizen's Bitch' to do, this was so far from anything he could have imagined. He looked over the side, and noticed something very odd with that ex-Espada girl. _Is it just me,_ he thought curiously,_ or her eyes rather large and looking... hopeful?_

Orihime was in a similar state of shock, her brow knit as she was thrown to the ground.

"NNOITRA-SAMA!" Tesla screamed, rushing Ulquiorra with his blade drawn, his eyes full of vengeance. "YOU TRAIT―"

Whatever else he would have said was cut short by the revolting squishing sound which was made by the Fourth Espada's hand ripping right through Tesla's chest as if it was wet tissue paper. Tesla's stared at Ulquiorra blood pooling in his mouth; he never even saw the man move.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I am sorry," he said, his voice actually sounding apologetic. "Sorry I couldn't save you before that bastard Aizen ruined your mind. All I can give you is a quick end and a promise that your death will not be without meaning."

Within seconds the Fracción fell limp, all life leaving his body. Ulquiorra laid the corpse down on the ground gently. He looked over to Grimmjow. "You may devour his remains, so long as it is with respect, and you give me your word that you will not attack anyone until I have had time to explain things."

Normally, Grimmjow would trade barbs with Ulquiorra. However, this whole situation was abnormal. All he did was nod as he moved towards Tesla's body. _Not fight to be given a free meal that will bring me back to full strength, or try attacking in this condition. That's an easy one,_ he thought to himself. More importantly, he wanted to know what the hell had happened to Ulquiorra. This was _not _the Espada he knew.

Orihime had fallen onto her knees. _He... he isn't the same... and yet he's so scary... _

She turned to look at Neliel, to see how she was after that attack. Orihime found herself troubled by the hopeful look in the former Espada's eyes. It was the same look Kuchiki-san told her she wore when she thought about Kurosaki-kun being able to save them.

It felt _very_ disturbing.

Ichigo stared at Ulquiorra, who was now standing right above him. Then the Quarta Espada did something Ichigo never would have expected.

He held out his hand, offering to help Ichigo to his feet.

_Is this a trick... or is there more to him than we all thought?_ Ichigo wondered. Either way, he had to make a move. If he had wanted to, Ulquiorra could have killed him by now. Pushing aside his doubts, Ichigo took the offered hand and stood.

"What... the fuck... are you doing... you son of a bitch..."

Ichigo and Ulquiorra turned to see Nnoitra, still clinging to life. "Why... did you help him...? You tried to kill him, damn it! WHY!"

"I didn't do it for him, regardless of the fact that I do have something to discuss with him," Ulquiorra stated moving forward, glaring down at the fallen Espada. "I didn't do it because you are a traitor to our entire race." He stopped right in front of Nnoitra, bent down and pulled him up by the tattered remains of his uniform.

It was then that the stoic mask broke and Nnoitra saw the unrelenting and righteous anger emblazoned on Ulquiorra's face. His eyes burned with so much hatred, it was actually terrifying.

"I did it because you _humiliated_ my right hand, you pathetic fool! How dare you assume you could even _touch_ my subordinate?" The words that came out of his mouth were dripping with loathing, hatred and rage. "You don't deserve a dignified death! Not in the least, Nnoitra!"

"What... what the hell are you talking about?" Nnoitra asked, unable to understand anything at all. That is when something happened that made him _really_ know fear.

He saw Ulquiorra smile.

The emotionless Espada... was _smiling_ at him.

"Neliel," Ulquiorra said pleasantly, the smile still on his face as he released Nnoitra, letting the man collapse to the ground. He turned around to face the green-haired ex-Espada. "You may devour him now."

Nnoitra blinked. He did not even know that Ulquiorra knew Nel. He was shocked further when he heard her cry of joy... and was subsequently dumbfounded when he saw her kneel, just as Ulquiorra had done for Aizen-sama.

"Thank you," Neliel said sounding overjoyed. "And welcome back, Ulquiorra-sama."

_Ul-Ulquiorra-sama!_ Nnoitra screamed in his mind. Since when did _he _have subordinates? He had never seen the two of them together before. It didn't make sense. It didn't...

He felt the little air that was in his lungs leave him in a painful gasp as Nel moved to sit on top of him.

"Once long ago, I told you that you were a beast. A beast I wouldn't put down because it wasn't right. That it went against my morals." Neliel said with a sinister tone in her voice and a fierce look in her eyes as she grabbed Nnoitra by the throat and started to strangle him. "Well thanks to you, I've have now amended part of that. I have come to the conclusion, that rabid animals that cannot be cured, must be put to sleep. You hurt me but more importantly you harmed my friends Pesshe and Dondo Chakka. You broke their masks by force, all just to get to me!"

She squeezed harder, draining the life out of him as the wickedness in her eyes grew. "I told you I would devour you when I felt like it. It may not have been how I pictured it, but it's even better. Because now when I eat you, it will be in the service of my Lorde, who I thought was gone forever." She smiled evilly. "Don't worry; your power will go to a good cause. Helping to end Aizen-bastard's life... too bad for you, you won't be around to see it. Now get ready, because this is going to hurt."

"No. Please. Don't." Nnoitra begged. He didn't want to die. Not like this.

_Not like this!_

----

Orihime had closed her eyes, unable to bear watching the horrific scene in front of her enfold. The screaming was just too much, even with her ears covered.

Yet, Ichigo could not close his eyes or cover his ears. It was something he had to see and hear. He knew Hollows devoured human souls. He had just never seen if happen before.

Now he was watching as a hollow was devoured by their own kind. Oddly enough, it was very similar to how a person ate a steak.

At least, that was how it was for Neliel. She was picking apart Nnoitra like was a prime piece of meat, hacking off a part of him and then eating it whole, having him still alive to witness it.

_They are cannibals_ was the conclusion he came to. However, that was not the only method, though. Grimmjow had devoured Tesla much like a vacuum cleaner sucks up crumbs from a carpet, leaving only his uniform. He looked fully healed.

In other words, Neliel was merely prolonging Nnoitra's suffering. "So that's what he meant when he said to you, devour him with respect."

"The kid was a pansy, a lousy soldier, and a regular Nnoitra and Aizen fan boy," Grimmjow said as he turned around to face Ichigo and also see the carnage that was Neliel's feast. "But I didn't have a grudge against him. Only when you _really_ hate someone, do you go about devouring them like that. That or the one doing the devouring is a real sicko."

The screams stopped and Ichigo turned back to see Neliel standing up, the only thing left of Nnoitra were the tattered remains of his uniform. When she turned around, Ichigo could see when she looked at him, her eyes were sad, as if she was afraid that what had just happened would forever change his opinion of her.

He looked right at her and shook his head, speaking not with words but with gestures. She looked a bit better after that.

It was then that he realized that she was no longer wearing any clothes. Her own tattered rags were at her feet, having been cut through in the back by Nnoitra earlier, they had slid off of her as she had gotten up.

She was standing stark naked and didn't even seem to notice or care.

Ichigo on the other hand immediately covered his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Neliel asked, confused before noticing herself. "Oh. Well, I know I have scars on my body, but I can't be that ugly to look, eh?"

She blinked as she saw Ichigo rush over to where Grimmjow was, who was equally confused, especially when Ichigo took what was left Tesla's uniform out of his hands and tossed it over to Neliel.

"Could you please just put that on?" Ichigo asked Nel, who looked it over.

"Well I guess I could," Neliel said as she looked it over a bit. "It's a little shorter than I am so it would be a tight fit but…"

"Just put it on already!" Ichigo pleaded.

Grimmjow stared at the scene in disbelief at how the Shinigami was acting before he began laughing harder then he had ever done in his entire existence. "Oh you have _got _to be kidding me! _You_ are _bashful_ at seeing someone naked! What are you a _virgin_ still?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped. "So what if I am!" Grimmjow's laughter merely increased. "Shut up or I'll kick your ass again Grimmjow!!"

Grimmjow stopped laughing, but kept an arrogant smirk on his face. "Oh really? You're going to kick _my_ ass when _you_ can barely stand, while I'm back to full strength after devouring the Fracción? Don't make me laugh any more than I already have Kurosaki. This has really been one hell of day."

"If you two are done bickering with one another," Ichigo turned around, having heard Ulquiorra right behind him, his hands gripping his sword, almost drawing it before remembering what had just happened. He was taken off-guard by the dangerous smile the Fourth Espada wore on his face.

To be honest, a smiling Ulquiorra was more frightening than the one Ichigo had known in the past, and by the look of things, even Grimmjow agreed with him.

"We need to talk," Ulquiorra said simply.

----

Lilinette couldn't stand it. Why did she have to have such a lazy ass bum for her superior? Sure, he had his good qualities and all, but it was so hard to get him... _What?_

She froze as she saw the lazy look on his face disappear and the relaxed posture that he had when he was trying to take a nap leave him. He remained as stiff as a board. "Stark-sama?"

"Looks like you got your wish, Lilinette," Stark said with a solemn look on his face as he got up and started walking to the door. "I'm going to go do something now."

**To Be Continued...**

_Author's Notes: I bet no one was expecting things to turn out like this, now were you?_

_Some no Shintai – Tsukishiro, Umiarashi means The First Movement - W__hite Moon, Ocean's Tempest. _

_No Halibel this time but I figured if I tried extending the chapter any further it would be problematic._

_Also for note I have gone back to previous chapters and made small edits to correct Nel's hilt, her zanpakuto_ _name and her release command but have left the whip sword part that came up with in tact. Her release from what I have seen is absolutely perfect for what I have in mind and was surprised to see it come so soon in the manga. If you wonder why I don't make her sword completely the same as in cannon, it because all the fights had been planned before hand, so they were impossible to change without drastically redoing everything I have done. This is an AU fic. However this will be last of the back chapter changes that I will make._

_Next chapter, Rukia, Renji and Ishida search for clues to Aizen's plans in Szayel's lab; but in doing so they will come to see the true depths of Szayel's depravity all in the name of research. Also, Ulquiorra explains his sudden change to Ichigo, Grimmjow, Orihime, and Neliel, which leads into a confrontation with two Espada. __And ever became of Chad?_

_Until the next time. _


	6. Ch4: The Origins of Evolution

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything of Bleach save this story, which is AU from the end of Chapter 290 and onward. I will be deviating from what ever Kubo does for the Manga (With possible exceptions, it all depends on the particulars.)_

_For now sit back and enjoy the show._

**Defying Fate  
****By David Knight**

**Chapter Four: The Origins of Evolution**

"Okay... this is the gate to Heaven?" Tatsuki asked looking at the World Piercing Gate.

"Soul Society, not Heaven," Yoruichi corrected, her arms folded across her chest in a nonchalant manner.

"Yeah, but people that die and were good while they were alive go to this place, don't they?" Tatsuki inquired hesitantly, trying to ignore the major headache she was suffering due to informational overload. "I mean..."

"Don't try to understand or compare this to your own personal religious beliefs," the former Special Corps Commander advised. "Things will be a lot simpler for you."

"You're probably right," Tatsuki admitted. "So, what now? We just jump in?"

Yoruichi looked over to Urahara one more time. "For your own sake Kisuke, don't pull any mischief in regards to her _gigai_."

Urahara simply had a smile on his face. "Of course I won't do anything," Urahara said with an airy wave of his fan.

Yoruichi simply nodded. "Good," She said before turning to Tatsuki. "Let's get going, brat." She grabbed a dumbfounded Tatsuki by her shirt collar, jumping towards the gate. The teenager barely managed a strangled yell before being dragged through.

Urahara chuckled before walking over to Tessai. "Oi. Have you uploaded her brainwave scan into the _gigai_?"

"Yes, sir," Tessai announced.

"Good," Urahara replied as he pulled a pink colored sphere out of his robe. He then placed it into the _gigai's_ mouth, making sure it went down the throat. One minute later, the previously dull eyes of the gigai suddenly had life in them.

"If this is another small animal or child I have been stuffed into now..." 'Tatsuki' snapped, her voice showing her agitation. However, it was not Tatsuki's voice that emerged from the faux body. Instead, it was higher in pitch and more feminine sounding. The fake Tatsuki looked as if it was about to say more when she caught sight of Urahara, a perplexed look on her face.

"Wait a minute. I'm actually at eyelevel with you for once." Immediately she looked down, staring at herself. Her body shook with a quiver before she put her hands on her chest to feel.

In a very non-Tatsuki reaction, a broad smile broke out on her face. "FINALLY!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down, unable to contain the joy she felt at this revelation. "I'm finally in a _gigai_ of a girl whose age is at least fifteen or sixteen years old! _Yes_!"

Tessai wore a worried expression on his face. This, to him, was exactly what Yoruichi-sama had warned Urahara not to do. "Sir, are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry," Urahara said, waving his fan. "If anything, the promotion will help her disposition." He paused for a moment before looking serious. "Also, I trust her to do her best to stay in character so I don't have Yoruichi upset." His jaw was still smarting from her punch an hour ago.

He turned his attention back to the mod soul currently inhabiting the gigai. She was testing out the flexibility of the _gigai_, performing moves that would have made gymnasts green with envy.

"Well, well, I hope you are going to be able to get used to that body Lyra. You're going to be in there for a while."

Lyra let out a slight sigh. "And here I was hoping that you finally made a _gigai_ for me to live a normal life in the real world."

She turned to look at her creator with a sullen, pouting expression on her face. "So, let me guess. This is another assignment. You put me in this body so I can act as bait for a Hollow you want to kill?"

She was taken aback by the smirk on his face. After so many assignments, she had learned to tell which smirk meant she was right and which one meant she was wrong.

This was one of the rare times that she had guessed incorrectly.

"Actually, you are going to be going to high school. Your assignment will be to take the place of the girl whose identity you are currently in the possession of," Urahara stated. "Not just at school, but in every aspect of her life."

Lyra blinked several times before speaking. "This is another one of your sick jokes, isn't it?"

Urahara bowed his hat. "Why is it that everyone thinks my humor is in such bad taste? No, this is not a joke. Check the memory box for the data I have provided. It will help you make people believe you are Tatsuki."

Lyra closed her eyes, accessing what would be the brain of the body. In this case however, the brain was more like a hard drive to be read. It took her five minutes to assimilate all of the knowledge that she had been given.

"This is some serious shit you've stepped into, Boss," she stated flatly.

Urahara raised an eyebrow. "You are using her voice."

Lyra grinned exactly like Tatsuki did. "Along with some of her more colorful mannerisms. I think I am going to enjoy being Tatsuki for a while. We need to talk about me keeping this body when the job is done, though. Maybe you could just make a few cosmetic alterations so I don't look like her twin."

"We'll talk about that after she gets back," Urahara replied, waving his fan quickly.

Lyra dropped her grin, looking seriously at her creator. "You've erased a part of her mind."

Urahara let out a sigh. He was glad Tessai had already gone off to check up on the little ones. "So you noticed."

"I can feel it between the files. There's this blank spot underneath this fake memory you layered on top of it. It's from the time when that hollow attacked her high school and nearly killed her. What's so important about that incident that made you personally erase her memory of it?"

Urahara let out a sigh once more. He could have used any mod soul to do this, but he had picked Lyra for a variety of reasons. It was not just for the amusement he'd experience getting to see her running Tatsuki's body, but also because she was his most loyal creation. She could be trusted to keep any and all secrets she was told. Lyra would rather die than divulge anything to anyone. He didn't have that level of trust or faith in his other mod souls.

"I've known about Tatsuki having spiritual powers for as long as I have known about Orihime having powers herself."

"And yet you didn't do anything till now and even then you are passing her off to Yoruichi-sama," Lyra examined. "Why? Is it because she has such a low level of power?"

"No. It's because I hoped not to involve her into this."

Lyra looked at her creator with a confused expression on 'her' face. "Why?"

"Unlike Sado-kun and Orihime-chan, Tatsuki hasn't until very recently reached the point where her spiritual powers developed to the point where they can be brought out through training," Urahara explained. "To have gotten her involved back then would have ensured her death, and regardless of what Yoruichi thinks of me at times, I don't send people to their deaths. At least not stupidly."

"Well, that much is true," Lyra said, speaking with her real voice instead of Tatsuki's. "Well, if there's nothing else, I'll get going to Tatsuki's… oh um…" She cleared her throat before giving a decidedly Tatsuki smirk. "I mean, _my_ house. My parents will be freaking out if I am not home soon. And I got school tomorrow." She put her hands together. "School! I am soooo looking forward to that!"

"Have fun, but don't forget who you're supposed to be," Urahara said with a smile on his face as he watched his creation walk away.

"Hai hai," he heard her voice as she disappeared up the steps. Alone once more, Urahara thought about what he hadn't told Yoruichi. It wasn't just a feeling he knew that Ichigo would be coming back. He was almost completely positive regarding the orange-haired teen's return.

The only problem was, even with what Urahara had done, he wasn't positive when it came to the others besides Ichigo.

He suddenly stood upright, as if he felt a shiver go down his spine. _Well... __**that**__ was unexpected._

Something had happened. Something big. Something even he couldn't have planned for.

Just _what_ was happening in Hueco Mundo?

-----

_Unbelievable_.

It was the only thing running through Halibel's Fracción minds. "Why? Why did he…?" Mira Rose stuttered. She was normally more composed than this, but seeing what had just happened... it changed _everything_.

An Espada killing another Espada was not uncommon. It had happened before.

What was unusual was that Ulquiorra, known in some circles as 'Aizen-sama's dog' had just _executed_ Tesla and Nnoitra.

"Has Ulquiorra-san snapped?" Sun Sun asked.

"No. He has regained himself."

All three Arrancar turned to see their mistress, whose eyes were wide. "Halibel-sama?" Apache asked with concern, confused by her words.

"That is the _real _Ulquiorra Schiffer," Halibel said, her voice barely even a whisper.

"The real Ulquiorra?" Apache asked confused. "How is he any less real now than he was before?"

"The Espada you have known was nothing more than an emotionless puppet," Halibel said in as even a tone as she could, yet it was clear she was shaken still by this revelation. "The person you see down there before you with the intruders is the true Vasto Lorde," She looked over all three of her Fracción, "and you would be wise to consider him as much an enemy as the ryoka boy is to us."

The Fracción stared at Halibel, speechless, looking on as the lone female Espada had turned her gaze down to the battlefield where the subject of their conversation stood.

"We observe," she announced to them. "And when I decide to I will go down there alone."

"But, Halibel-sama..." Sun Sun started to protest, knowing she shouldn't go alone. She was cut off by the heated glare that the Espada gave her, making her cower in fear at once. Even Mira Rose and Apache felt the effects, even if it wasn't directed at them.

"Do you not see the situation for what it is? How much power is there in one spot?" She hissed. "You three, regardless of how much I have pushed you to go beyond your limits to reach your current levels of power, would be killed easily by even Neliel who cannot even release her blade at the moment, for some strange reason."

Halibel waited until she was certain she had their attention before speaking again. "For now, we watch and only watch."

Her Fracción said nothing for which she was grateful. _How has this happened Ulquiorra? How are you once more the Vasto Lorde that I remember all too well?_

Her eyes narrowed as she focused on his form. _And what does that mean for the rest of us? _

-----

"Heal him."

Two words. That was all that came out of Ulquiorra's mouth. Orihime had to run that back through her head twice to make sure not only that she heard correctly but that he was actually speaking to her. In the end she still could not help questioning the order.

"Heal Kurosaki Ichigo," Ulquiorra said, stopping for a moment before adding, "please."

The fact that he said _please_ was surprising to her but she took the request for what it was and activated her powers.

Ichigo was still trying to get used to the 'new' Ulquiorra. He was so different from the Fourth Espada that he had crossed swords with on several occasions.

And yet, looking to Grimmjow, it was clear that the Sixth Espada was as much in the dark about this transformation as he and Orihime were. Hell, he had had no idea that _Nel_ had been an Espada.

Speaking of Neliel, he could not find her. He hadn't seen her since he gave her that dead Fracción's uniform to wear so she wouldn't be naked. _And I had to have Grimmjow of all people see my reaction to that,_ he groaned. Still, it was so hard to believe that Nel had actually once been...

"Ulquiorra-sama!" cried out Neliel, her voice full of joy and exuberance. Ichigo turned in the direction of the sound, his eyes growing to comic proportions as he saw something happen that almost made his mind shut down.

Nel was _glomping_ Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra-sama! I am _so_ happy to see you have returned to us! You are once again the Vasto Lorde I pledged my life to! You truly are your old self again!" Neliel squealed with joy, hugging the Espada as tightly as she could. "I didn't think it would ever happen but it has! I am so happy!"

Orihime let out a gasp and for a moment looked shocked before Ichigo could almost see large red hearts form in her eyes. "That is _so_ cute!" Ichigo smacked his forehead in disbelief. "Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, concerned.

"Inoue, please don't say that again," Ichigo muttered. He found it the whole thing very... _disturbing_ to say the very least. _Though considering her cooking, I guess I can see why Inoue would find it... cute._ He let out a shiver after thinking that word.

Grimmjow looked as if he was about to retch at the sight before him. Though for some reason, seeing the former emotionless Fourth Espada looking embarrassed was incredibly satisfying.

Finally, Ulquiorra turned his head, his eyes staring in disbelief at the green-haired ex-Espada. "Neliel. What _are_ you doing?"

Almost instantly, Neliel had gone from glomping Ulquiorra to her knees, bowed before him. "I'm so sorry Ulquiorra-sama! I didn't mean to be so forward! It's just that after everything that has been done to us..." she stopped as she felt a hand cover her lips. Looking up, she saw her Lorde, who was kneeling himself so that he was at eye level with her. His lips curved into an honest smile.

"I have missed you too, Neliel."

Tears leaked from Neliel's eyes. "Ulquiorra-sama..."

Ulquiorra got up to his feet and held his hand out, helping her rise. There was nothing but silence for a few moments before Ichigo spoke.

"So, now that Nel isn't… well..." he stumbled for the right words without reminding him of what just happened.

"Now that Nel-chan isn't glomping Ulquiorra-san?" Inoue offered. There was a stare from Ichigo and Grimmjow, making her wonder if she had just said something wrong

Grimmjow simply shook his head, trying to clear that sick image from his mind. The whole situation was so messed up, it wasn't even funny.

"Could we please just get on with you explaining what the hell kind of drug you've decided to go on?" he snapped. "Cause you have to be on _something_ to have gone from being Aizen's number one ass kisser and b---" he shut up when saw the stare that Ulquiorra was giving him. It was as if Aizen was bearing down him as he had done back in the meeting with the full Espada ranks. _What the hell! He never could make me feel like this before!_

"Even though that is probably true," Ulquiorra allowed, his eyes narrowing even further. "NEVER mention it in that context again. _Ever_."

Grimmjow simply nodded and felt the pressure of that damned stare leave him. _He is definitely not the same guy I remember. Not in the slightest._

"But you are correct. You are in need of an explanation. All of you," Ulquiorra stated, turning to look directly at the Shinigami representative. "Tell me Kurosaki Ichigo, do you think the entire Hollow race blindly follows Aizen?"

Ichigo was taken aback by the question. He knew Aizen had cut a deal with the Hollows, but nothing further. "Since stepping into Hueco Mundo, all I have seen are Arrancar that are devoted to him. Even the former Espada, who were thrown out by him, go to great lengths to win back his favor."

His eyes moved over to Neliel and then back to Ulquiorra. "However, Nel doesn't like him and you were 'apparently' manipulated into serving him. So I'm guessing it's not as picture perfect as we've been led to believe."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, the look on his face a mix between shame and sorrow. "Once, I would have said many would have fought to the death rather than let a shinigami into our world, unless it was to kill _him_," He opened his eyes. "However, Hueco Mundo is not what it once was, and neither is my race. We have lost our pride and for a while, so did I."

"Your pride seems to be something important to you," Ichigo said, wondering where this was going. "So then, what were you before you lost your pride thanks to Aizen?"

"I was one of the Consejo."

Grimmjow's eyes widened, his fists tightened as he stared at Ulquiorra. "You? _You_ were one of the rulers?"

"Rulers?" Ichigo asked. "Rulers of what?"

"One of the rulers of all of Hueco Mundo," Neliel announced in answer to his question.

Ichigo and Orihime looked back at Ulquiorra with surprise. Ulquiorra did not pay any mind as he began to explain.

"The structure of a world where only the strong survive will eventually lead to ruination. Base Hollows cannot understand this. It is only as they begin the path of change and go through the chain of Menos Evolution, does one begin to gain reasoning beyond the simple hunger for souls. Of all non-Arrancar Hollows, the Vasto Lordes are the ones that have the most reason among them, the ones that you would consider the closest to being 'human'."

The way he said the word human was not insulting, but still implied that he thought of them being above the species. "Once they have reached this summit, they no longer need fear the horror of falling backwards, for there is nothing higher than the status of a Vasto Lorde."

"The Vasto Lordes of the past understood and knew that there had to be a semblance of order in our world or there would be nothing left at all. To that end, they formed the Consejo. A group of the most powerful, as well as possibly all, Vasto Lordes, those who would each take a piece of the world as their own and with their power rule it."

"In time, however, the wish for there to be a King resulted in the creation of Las Noches. While the members of the Consejo had control of their territories now there was someone that controlled _them_. From Las Noches, one Vasto Lorde sat upon the throne, having control over all. It was a position coveted by all." Ulquiorra looked over to Grimmjow. "But then, you know about that already, do you not Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow simply had his teeth clenched. Taking the throne and becoming the King had always been his goal. Always. However, he was still only Adjuchas and being converted from Adjuchas to Arrancar, there was no way to go back up the ladder. Even so, his thoughts of taking the Throne had never left him. One day, it _would_ be his.

"It was because of the King, that the Espada were formed. Ten of the most powerful Hollows in all of Hueco Mundo were chosen. These ten would be the King's Knights," Ulquiorra continued. "However, once again greed and the wish for even more power corrupted the system. The wish to have power that was considered heretical at first but over time, with the deaths of others, with Espada and Consejo dying and being replaced with newer members, the idea became more and more likeable until they decided to begin experimenting, trying to find out how to do it."

"How do what?" Inoue asked. She judged by Ichigo's serious expression that he knew the answer already.

"Obtain the powers of a Shinigami," Ichigo concluded.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Correct. It was from this desire that the very idea of an Arrancar came into existence."

"You sound as if don't like the idea," Ichigo said, bemused.

Ulquiorra lifted his eyes, looking at the Shinigami substitute with absolute seriousness. "I did not ask to become Arrancar. It was forced upon me."

"What?" Ichigo muttered in disbelief. He didn't know which was more shocking, that he hadn't wanted to be changed into something higher than being a Vasto Lorde or the fact he had been forced into this transformation.

Grimmjow didn't seem to believe this either. "Why would you not want to be changed?"

"I had my pride," Ulquorria stated firmly.

"Ulquiorra-sama believed that becoming Arrancar would make us more like a Shinigami than we wanted to be. He believed that we would have become even more like those who had slaughtered our own kind..." Neliel said, trailing off. "However, the only ones that deserve it are the ones that can't control their urges."

Grimmjow nearly jumped Nel, but kept himself restrained knowing what Ulquiorra could do to him in a second if he attacked her. "Are you saying it's alright the shinigami killed our kind?"

"We are the sum of what we were in the lives before we became Hollow as well as now," Neliel stated. "I have never been one to enjoy fighting or devouring my own kind, even if it was the only way to evolve."

"Evolution works in mysterious ways," Ulquiorra said, cutting into their argument, hoping to end it there. "As I saw it, the purity of the Hollow Race was to be kept. I must admit, being in my right mind now, this _is_ the final evolution once having reached this stage." His eyes darkened then. "My only regret is that I had to obtain this because of Aizen."

"How did this happen to you?" Ichigo asked.

"Because as power is acquired, for some it corrupts them. The Consejo still exist, but now they are working behind the scenes."

"What?" Grimmjow exclaimed. "But they were all..."

"Killed?" Ulquiorra scoffed. "What Aizen told you all of how he eliminated the entire Consejo and then took over Hueco Mundo was a lie. What really happened was that the Consejo entered into an agreement with Aizen. They would share power when he opened the way to the Spirit King's domain. Only the Vasto Lorde Class Espada are aware of this, and now, you all know the truth as well."

"But why the scam?" Ichigo questioned. "What could Aizen have to gain from it?"

"Our belief in him," the disgusted tone of Grimmjow could be heard. His fists were clenched so hard that blood could be seen trickling down to the ground. "Ever since he came openly to us a few months ago and took over, we have all thought of him as without fear. It united all of us in a way that not even the Consejo have ever been able to accomplish."

"And that was their intent," Neliel realized. "What makes for the best soldiers, or test subjects, then blindingly loyal fanatics ready to lay down their lives for you?"

Silence fell and Orihime allowed the warm orange glow of her healing powers to fade. Ichigo felt as good as new now, even his time limit with his mask felt reset back to zero. "Thank you Orihime."

Inoue nodded, grateful that she could help. Still puzzled, she turned to look back at the one that had saved them from Nnoitora. "Ulquiorra-san?" she asked, her voice soft and still showing some fear of the Fourth Espada, though not nearly as much as she once had. "What did happen to you? You don't like Aizen and yet your group, they..."

"Five of the ten are firmly traitors to our people," Ulquiorra said, his voice showing how much he loathed said traitors. "It was they who entered into the agreement with Aizen. They were the ones that swayed the rest of the Consejo to vote to allow Aizen to rule us."

"How?"

Ulquiorra was silent for a moment before answering. "By bring the person that you thought I was before them the day they voted whether or not to let Aizen rule us."

His fists were clenched as he remembered how it happened. "The five traitors summoned me to a private meeting. They let me in on their plans. I was outraged. It was the most sickening thing I had ever heard of in my entire existence. They said I could either join their new order or die. "

A half smirk formed on his lips. "I fought them. All five at once. I managed to maim some of them. The fact that I myself wasn't maimed or had lost a limb was... miraculous I would say would be the best word for it. In the end though, faced with five Vasto Lordes, it was odds even I could not overcome. They were ready to kill me… until Aizen appeared and ... 'spared' me." The word spared came off with utter disgust.

"How exactly did he 'spare' you?" Ichigo wanted to know, but knew that it was also tied into why the Hollows had made their choice.

"He said I was too 'valuable' to be killed. Aizen had already carried out his initial tests with the Hōgyoku on base hollows and after studying those tests had been able to move on testing the device on Gillians and Adjuchas class menos. But he had yet to test it out on the final class of Hollow."

Grimmjow knew exactly where this was going. "Are you telling us…?"

"I was the test subject to study the results of how it affected Vasto Lordes," Ulquiorra confirmed. "He used Kyōka Suigetsu's ability on me while I was bound and restrained, all while I was undergoing the artificial Arrancar process. My mind was easier to mold. To change. To make more... obedient." He spat that last word out. Sickened by his own actions under the Shinigami's control.

"The traitor Consejo disagreed... at first. However, they came to think that the irony in it was too perfect. When the other Consejo saw me like that, they knew they had but only two options: fight and die or side with Aizen."

"This is so messed up. And I thought Soul Society was crazy," Ichigo muttered. Aizen really was one evil manipulative bastard. Still... "If Aizen really did do this to your mind, then how is it you are back to being your old self?"

"Even I don't fully understand," Ulquiorra admitted, "save for the fact that I had a very 'illuminating' experience within _negación_." He spared a look over towards Grimmjow before continuing. "All that matters now is that I am free."

"And what exactly are you planning to do with that freedom, Prince?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw someone who had arrived almost out of nowhere. He had not even felt his approach at all. To make matters worse, he was wearing an Espada outfit.

_Oh come on here!_ He groaned mentally._ How much worse can this get!_

Ulquiorra for his part simply turned around, looking at the new arrival. "You haven't changed a bit, Hermit," he said calmly.

The Esapda wore a slight smirk on his face. "Well, now I know it is _you_. Only the real you would know to use that name, despite how much I hate it."

"It's what you are. Staying alone in your territory, hating to come to meetings, having to be dragged out by a minion…It's only when you sense something very strong or intriguing that you wake up from your long naps."

"That or Lilinette happens to kick me in the head or choke me," the Espada said, scratching the back of his head.

Ulquiorra let a little confusion show. "Who?"

"My Fracción. She has many mood swings, not all of them good."

"I see. Well since we are reminiscing," Ulquiorra looked over to the ridge far away. "Why don't you come down and join us Halibel?"

-----

Halibel narrowed her eyes while her Fracción's faces showed surprise. She gave them a glance followed by a decree. "Unless Aizen-sama himself shows up and gives you new orders, you will not move from this spot or I will kill you myself."

They had no time to even gasp before she used _sonido_ and left them alone, only to watch and see what would happen next.

-----

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw yet another Espada arrive. Only this one was a woman wearing a rather revealing and loose uniform.

Still, fashion sense aside, she had arrived only a few seconds after Ulquiorra had spoken, meaning while he knew she was there, Ichigo had not. "Not good," he muttered to himself.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it, Kurosaki," Grimmjow muttered, his voice deadly calm. His whole body was tense, like an animal ready to pounce on its prey, yet he refrained from attacking, as if it was a survival instinct.

"Are they stronger than you?" Inoue asked.

"Worse," Neliel announced in a similar deadly calm voice. Her teeth were clenched. In the old days, she would have been thrilled to see these two standing together with her Lord. However these were definitely _not_ the old days.

"Stark Armador and Halibel De la Cruz. Both former Vasto Lordes, both former members of the Consejo. Now they both hold two of the top three Espada Ranks."

"You mean you don't know which rank!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Aizen wanted to keep the ranks of the top three a secret, even from the rest of the Espada. I was never given that privileged information," Ulquiorra said, looking at the two Espada. "And I will feel nothing but regret if we end up fighting. You, who did not betray me."

Ichigo stared at the scene for a moment longer before hanging his head. _I am __**so**__ cursed._

**To Be Continued...**

_Author's Notes: Hoped everyone liked the explanation I gave on why Ulquiorra's_ _switched sides now. I know I said at the end of last chapter I would have stuff involving certain characters, unfortunately it took a while to get this chapter done and with where I was with it, I felt it was best to end it here._

_Lyra is a character of my own creation, which came about when thinking about what Urahara was going to use to run the Tatsuki gigai. You wont see much of her but do have a small idea for her in the living world. One that I hope you'll all enjoy when we get to that point._

_In the next chapter will have Rukia, Renji and Ishida searching through Szayel's lab and making an unsettling discover... along with one or two other surprises._

_Until next time. _


End file.
